Transported Vampire
by levelgap
Summary: On a world where Heroes and Demon King fought endlessly , The Demon King finally dies and no one have the power enough to inherit the title. Now , Humans hunts all the non-human races to either kill or make something of use on them. In the middle of this era , A certain vampire that could destroy anything was transported here. Can they survive? (Read to see the whole summary)
1. Summary

On a world where Heroes and Demon King fought endlessly , The Demon King finally dies and no one have the power enough to inherit the title. Now , Humans hunts all the non-human races to either kill or make something of use on them. In the middle of this era , A certain vampire that could destroy anything was transported here. Can they survive?

Join Flandre Scarlet as she ventures on this world where people can use RPG-like contents on their daily lives.

A story where the Little Sister of the Devil was somehow transported to another world and might get mixed up on the troubles on it.

On a side note , Remilia would surely not be pleased.


	2. Prologue

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Transported**

Flandre Scarlet is a 500 year old vampire who was locked in her room for 495 years.

It was because of her power to literally destroy anything.

One wrong move and she might accidentally destroy the whole world ... Or possibly the universe.

She was more stronger than her elder sister , Remilia Scarlet , Who can control fate itself.

Even though she was locked in her room for that long , She still loves her sister. She might be unstable by the eyes of most people but truthfully , She just didn't know any better.

She only have the mentality of a child who still don't know what is right or wrong. While she got a lot of things she knew from her limited resources of her information , It wasn't enough to be called knowledge for an adult like her.

This vampire who was locked in her room and didn't even complained about it , Was about to be released by an unknown phenomenon.

The phenomenon is called as ... Transportation to another world.

Sometimes , On multiverse where anything is possible as long as impossible was included in the variables of probabilities , Something unexpected will always happen.

Like this one.

The time is indeterminable because this is inside of her room located on the deepest part of the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Flandre was sleeping on her old broken bed because of boredom. She was sleeping peacefully when ... An unknown light suddenly shines throughout her room.

After that , It's gone.

The whole room was gone along with the one sleeping there.

This is one of the thing known as unexpected events on a multiverse. It was the sudden disappearance of one living inhabitant of a certain world.

And also , Being transported to another world is also one of the jokes of the multiverse.

The world where she got herself to ... Was a world where demi-humans and demons were being hunted by humans.

The world also have a unique system that was like a game. It have status and skills and level ups.

Can Flandre Scarlet survive on this world or ... Can this world survived on her?

 ****End of Prologue****

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 5)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 5,000/5,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 50/50]**

 **Next Level : 500**  
 **Skill Points : 50**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 100(20)**  
 **Endurance : 15(3)**  
 **Agility : 150(30)**  
 **Magic : 500(100)**  
 **Resist : 250(50)**  
 **Luck : 35(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Magic Resistance] [Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Destruction Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Magic Familiarity] [Magic Manipulation] [Magic Coating] [Presence Perception] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **A/N**

 **I don't know why I posted this ...**

 **~ Levelgap**


	3. Chapter 1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Anything Is New**

Flandre Scarlet opened her eyes when she felt something was off.

She felt a strange change of atmosphere on her surroundings so she stands up and look at her surroundings.

It was still her usual room after all so yawning in sleepiness , She came back on sleeping again. 

* * *

Tomorrow , She woke up and was waiting for her mealtime.

But ... Some hours later and Sakuya is still not coming.

Flandre was getting pretty curious what is happening. She tried to endure her hunger for now and go back to sleep. 

* * *

It was some time now and she still didn't know why is her food not coming. She was pretty hungry right now.

"Aaaauu ~~ ... Onee-chan told me not to go out" She said while staring at the door while massaging her hungry stomach. "But ... I am hungry ~~" She said with a childish pout as she flail her feet while sitting on her bed.

She waited for awhile and because she can't endure this much longer ...

"It's fine ... Onee-chan won't get angry right?" She said to herself as she slowly opened the door to the outside.

But , Instead of the familiar staircase to the library , She found herself in the middle of the forest.

Light invaded her room and for the first time , Her eyes shined in amazement.

While vampires are said to hate sunlight and will die on it's exposure , Flandre and Remilia was a different type of vampire.

Well , They will be weakened to the sunlight but that's all. There are no more side effects from that.

Flandre felt herself becoming weak but she didn't noticed it at all because this is the first time she saw trees and grasses and also , The sky and the sun. She was immersed at looking at it that she forgot her hunger for awhile.

*Grumbles*

And then she remembered when she heard the wail of her stomach.

"Aaah ... Sorry , I'll get food now!~" She said as she pat her stomach.

She look at her surroundings and find something to eat. She was looking at anything that she can eat.

She took an apple on a certain tree and tried to take a bite on it , It was delicious.

*Grumbles*

"Eh? ... This is not enough" She said as she throws the remains of the apple.

She wanders around the whole forest but she didn't go far on her room. When she can't see anything , She tried to eat another apple on a certain tree but it was already empty so she dejectedly came back to her room.

"Uuu ... Stomach is crying" She said to herself while looking apologetic on her stomach.

Then suddenly , She felt a presence just on a fair distance from her position.

"... Food?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

Remilia told her that she absolutely can't kill anyone if she is looking for food. Unless she really needs it , She must endure her hunger.

Flandre knows that her food came from some humans or fairies. Remilia taught her that.

While most Gensokyo inhabitants would say Remilia is truly cruel from her , Truthfully it isn't.

Remilia visits Flandre whenever she have free time and teaches her some morals and some common sense. She also played with her when she have time.

Remilia just didn't let it show on the others. She was shy like that.

That's why , Flandre knew that what she is feeling on the distance can be considered as a food. All blood are the life source and favorite meal of the vampires. Without it , Most vampires would die.

Flandre can live forever without taking any blood but drinking blood is something she can't really turn back no matter what happens.

She is a vampire after all.

That's why , She rush through there with an abnormal speed.

She immediately arrived there and saw that there are three small green humanoid creatures.

This creatures are what is considered as goblins. Flandre have some knowledge about them because she reads book whenever she is bored.

But this is the first time she saw one in personal.

The goblins stare at her with a shocked expression.

"Can I drink some blood please?" Flandre asked with her hands clasped together.

One goblin immediately tried to attack her with his club raised high.

Flandre immediately saw it so she took out her weapon **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」]** and blocked his strike while smiling happily.

"You wanna play?" She said with a happy expression.

The goblin who attacked her became like a statue. It was because it saw that it's life is going to end at this moment.

True enough , Flandre just swings her weird lance and bisected that goblin into two.

"Aww ... Sorry ... You broke" She said with an apologetic look.

While Remilia taught her not to kill anyone , Sometimes , She looks at her enemies as toys , Making her used her abilities without any regards to their lives.

"... Uuuu ... Onee-chan will get angry" Flandre said with a worried expression.

The two goblins finally managed to give strength to their feet and ran away.

But Flandre won't let them go.

"Wait!~ ... Please let me drink at least a little ~~" Flandre said as she chased them.

Well , She manage to catch up to them quickly. One goblin jumped at her and tried to kick her because of panic.

Flandre just sidestepped before she grabs that goblin's waist and immediately bites it's neck.

The other goblin just fell on it's butt while screaming unintelligible words.

Flandre drinks the goblin's blood while hugging that goblin.

(Note : Damn goblin ... So lucky!)

The goblin didn't move , Not because it was scared , But because it was feeling ecstatic at her bite.

When a vampire took a blood of a certain living organism , They would feel good about it like they are on aphrodisiac. That's why , Vampires could easily take slaves as their blood package.

Most of the time , Vampires and their victim of their opposite sex would end up doing "That" thing after drinking the victim's blood.

Flandre is not different to that kind of vampire. She just didn't know about it because Remilia can't really explain it to her in a more childish way that won't corrupt her mind.

Flandre stops and looked at the goblin with a look of grimace.

"Uuu ... Your taste is bland ..." Flandre said with a sad look.

The goblin didn't say anything as it have an ecstatic look. The other goblin just ran away in fear.

"Thanks for the food~~" Flandre said with a smile before she flew back to her room.

When she came back , She unsummoned her weapon before going to her bed.

She can summon her Laevateinn anytime she wants.

"Aaah ... I can't see Onee-chan or anyone else" Flandre said with a lonely look. "Where are they?" She asked to no one before moving herself in the middle of her bed and hugging her pillow.

She yawned in drowsiness as she felt her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Onee-chan ..." She murmured before finally falling asleep. 

* * *

On Scarlet Devil Mansion.

It's been three days since Flandre became missing.

Remilia was sitting on her throne-like chair , Leaning her face on her hand as she look at her front.

She have the air of nobility and her aura was still that of a prideful vampire but deep inside her , She was greatly shaken and was panicking.

She was woken up by Sakuya when she was still sleeping at that time. When Sakuya told her that her little sister is missing , She quickly goes to the basement and saw an empty land.

Flandre's whole room is gone along with her. Remilia didn't know how that happens.

She tried to call Yukari because she suspects her but only Ran appeared and said that she was sleeping.

Remilia knew that Yukari won't do anything that would trouble her before she sleeps so she didn't pry any further than that.

She asked Patchouli about it but her librarian was also confused about it. She didn't sense anything at all.

They didn't know what happened. If Flandre self-destructed , They should have felt it but there is nothing.

It was like , Her room along with her just vanished.

Remilia was just keeping a strong front. She didn't want to worry her servants and friends.

While she was sitting on her chair , Sakuya appeared with a tea and cake on a tray.

The maid just stand besides Remilia while the vampire mistress just took the tea cup and sips on it.

"Mistress ..." Sakuya was unsure what to say to console her.

She knew that Remilia was having a hard time when her sister is missing.

Remilia saw the worried look on her eyes so she put a gentle smile and said "Don't worry about it".

Sakuya just bowed. She won't speak about her mistress's sister for now. That would make her mistress's mood to go down.

Right now , Patchouli is investigating what has just happened. They also call for someone's help just awhile ago because Remilia is getting more anxious about her sister's condition.

All they could do is to pray that Flandre was safe.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 5)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 5,000/5,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 50/50]**

 **Next Level : 480**  
 **Skill Points : 50**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 100(20)**  
 **Endurance : 15(3)**  
 **Agility : 150(30)**  
 **Magic : 500(100)**  
 **Resist : 250(50)**  
 **Luck : 35(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Magic Resistance] [Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Destruction Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Magic Familiarity] [Magic Manipulation] [Magic Coating] [Presence Perception] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **A/N**

 **Again ... I don't know why I am posting this ...**

 **~ Levelgap**


	4. Chapter 2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Alone**

It's been two weeks since Flandre came to this world.

Flandre missed her sister and her friends right now. She wants to play with Marisa again or talk to Meiling , Sakuya , and Patchouli again. She wanted to see Koishi again.

Most of all , She wanted to see her sister again.

She now understand that she was on a different place. She didn't know how but she was here and she can't do anything about it.

But she didn't want to leave her room. It became her natural habit to stay with her room.

She goes out to hunt for her food. Yes , She knew that Sakuya and the others are not here so she was doing it herself.

Well , She was telling her victims that she'll take some of their blood before she bites them.

She is not taking all of their blood like what her sister taught her.

She was new to the "Bite the neck" part because she always eat sweets and teas with blood mixed on it. Still , Because her sister repeatedly told her not to kill her partner(victim) , She just did it.

Well , Sometimes she killed them because their blood is delicious but she was trying to control herself just like how she is trying to control her powers. They are dying and not becoming vampires because Flandre didn't really took all of their blood , It was only because she took a lot that they have insufficient blood to survive.

Right now , It was evening and Flandre was going for a hunt. She was hunting going to hunt a delicious prey.

She hates the goblin's blood because their taste are bland. What she really likes are the blood from bipedal dogs known from this world as kobold.

Those kobolds are the only delicious ones she manage to hunt in these forest.

"Oh ... I feel stronger on this night ~" She said with a cheery mood as she fly through the sky.

She only fly around 1km of her house so she didn't really knew what's beyond on the forest.

"Hmmm ... Where are the dog persons? ..." She asked to no one as she surveyed the ground with her hand place near her eye like she was looking somewhere far away.

Finally , She saw a group of kobolds on the distance.

"Yay ~ ... Mealtime~" Flandre said in glee as she quickly landed on one of the kobolds.

The kobolds shrieked in surprised and fear when one of their comrades was suddenly pounced by a vampire.

Flandre didn't know but the Kobolds and Goblins surrounding this forest were afraid of her. They saw her as some territory leader. They are evacuating to some safer area.

The kobolds immediately run away while the one she pounced at was thrashing madly while his tears are falling on his eyes.

"Aa ... I'll take some of your blood okay ~" She said before gently hugging the kobold and biting his neck.

The kobold tried to take her out but because of their Strength difference , The kobold can't really take her out of him.

After some seconds though , The kobold became ecstatic and even hug the vampire back.

(Note : Lucky dog bastard!)

Well , Flandre was finished already and she easily slips out of the kobolds grasps , Much to the disappointment of the kobold.

"Thanks for the food ~" She sweetly said before flying to the sky again.

The kobold just looked at her longingly.

This is what always happens to those who survived on her bite. They were always looking for more because they just feel euphoric when she is sucking their blood. They even wanted to go all the way on it but because Flandre being Flandre , That just won't happen at all.

Anyway , While Flandre was flying ...

 _ **[You acquired the title "Heartbreaker"]**_

A mysterious voice of a woman resounded on her ears. She can also see a window with the same message that she heard.

"Eh? ... Title?" The little vampire tilted her head in confusion.

She just didn't know what is it.

* * *

When she came back on her room , She immediately lay on her bed.

She was feeling satisfied because this is her first time she got this level of freedom but ... She is not happy.

"Onee-chan ... Where are you?" She asked to no one as she stare the ceiling with a long look.

Even if Flandre was excited and feeling cheerful because she can do almost anything she wants , She wanted to see her sister the most.

She didn't know anyone here and she was afraid that she might do something bad before her sister finds her.

She didn't want to be scolded by her sister because she did something bad.

That is the mentality of the vampire named Flandre Scarlet.

She wanted to play with her friends again (Namely , Marisa and Koishi) , She wanted to read along with Patchouli , She wanted Sakuya to give her food again , She wanted to see Meiling's funny poses again , and mostly , She wanted to see her beloved sister again.

"I am ... Feeling lonely ..." Flandre said with a sad look as she hugged her pillow.

She slept just like that.

* * *

Early morning , Flandre woke up and she immediately sets out to find a good prey again.

When she opened the door to the outside , She felt a presence on her front.

She look at her front and saw that there is a beautiful blonde haired lady with pointed ears and was pointing the bow to her direction.

This elf was beautiful. She have a slender body and a tall height. She was wearing a white shawl and a green fitting dress and a white stockings. She wears white boots and white laced gloves that reached her arms. She have blue eyes. And she have a very young and innocent looking face.

"... Hello?" Flandre said with a curious tilt of her head.

"Who are you?" The elf asked her as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the vampire.

Flandre just stare at her for awhile before speaking. "Uhmm ... Sorry , Onee-chan told me not to tell my name on strangers" She said with a cute polite tone.

The elf became somewhat relax at her answer. Somehow , Her face is becoming red.

"I-is that so ... Err ... Where is your Onee-chan?" The elf asked while looking at Flandre with a weird expression.

Flandre's mood drops on that question.

"... I don't know ..." She said with a somber expression.

The elf gasped at her expression and she move her hands frantically in a panic while trying to think of something to change the cute vampire's mood.

"A-ah ... Sorry! ... I didn't mean to asked something rude!" She said with frantic look.

Flandre look at her with a tilt of her head.

The elf became more flustered when she saw that cute tilt of her head.

"... C-cute ..." She muttered while staring at the vampire with an intense look.

Flandre became more confused st the elf's action.

After some time , The beautiful blonde elf finally calmed down.

"Sorry , That was shameful of me" She said with a look of embarrassment.

"Hmm ... So , What are you doing here , Anego?" Flandre asked with a curious look.

(Note : Anego means Big Sister like Onee-chan. Just wiki it)

"Ah ... I was tasked to investigate this place" She immediately replied.

"Investigate? ... What are you looking for?" Flandre asked with a more curious look.

The elf look at her for awhile before speaking.

"There is a weird incident about Kobolds and Goblins coming out of this area. I was tasked to scout this area and report any unusual sight. Well ... That establishment there looks suspicious so I just came here to investigate" The elf said while looking at Flandre's room on the distance.

"Oh ... Incident? ... Marisa can finish it quickly!" Flandre said when she heard the word incident.

"Marisa?"

"Yes! , She is the only person who can play with me without being broken! ... She was also a fun person so I like her!~" She said with a happy expression.

The elf felt a cold sweat on her forehead when she heard some dangerous words there.

"Ah ... Yes , That was nice ..." The elf said with an awkward expression.

*Grumbles*

Flandre felt her stomach grumbling so she looks at the elf. The elf was also looking at her with a somewhat nervous look.

"What? ... Your looking at me weirdly" The elf asked with a nervous look.

Flandre stretched her arms towards her shoulders and said "I'll take some of your blood ... Please?" With a polite expression before gently wrapping her arms around the elf and gently biting her neck.

"Wha-! ... Aaaah~~" The elf tried to get out but she was suddenly attacked by an intense pleasure.

Her body became too hot and her breathing became ragged. She can't help but moan in extreme bliss as she feels her blood being sucked dry.

'Delicious!~' Flandre was surprised at the rich flavor of her blood.

She didn't know that she was drinking a blood of an High Elf.

Flandre's grip became more tighter as she drinks the blood of the high elf. The elf just felt euphoric and just resigned herself to the vampire's hand.

'Not good ... I need to stop!' Flandre immediately stopped when she remembered her sister's teachings.

The elf lay limply on the ground while breathing raggedly. Her expression was somehow pretty sensual.

Flandre really want to continue but because she feared her sister might scold her , She stopped herself.

"Hah ... Hah ... I ... Can't feel anything ..." The elf said , Her senses are still numb.

"Ah sorry ~" Flandre said with an honest apologetic tone.

The elf slowly raised her body and look at the vampire with her face becoming red.

"I was glad I have **[Charm Resistance]** ... I didn't thought you were a vampire ... A True Vampire at that" The elf said while still trying to breathe calmly.

Flandre's charm and the pleasure they would feel when she drinks their blood can bypass up to **[Advanced Charm Resistance]**. That's why , She just let the vampire do what she wants on her body even though she still have the will to resist it.

Flandre just tilted her head in confusion at the elf's words.

The elf stands up before looking at Flandre.

"It seems like everyone should know that there is still a living vampire here" She said to herself before looking at Flandre. "Before that , I would like to introduce myself. My name is Lina Faltra Vermillion , Daughter of Keyla and Liyuto. May I know what is your name?" She said with a formal tone.

Flandre thought that if she didn't introduce herself , It would be really rude to the other party. Remilia told her not to be rude at others.

"Ey ... I am Flandre Scarlet ~" She simply answered with a smile.

"Hmm ... Scarlet-san ... Can you come with me , I'd like to introduce you to my tribe" She said with a look of anticipation and anxiousness.

Flandre looked at her room before looking at Lina again. "Uhmm ... How about my room?" She asked with an innocent look.

The elf look at the room before looking the vampire again. "I see" She said with her shoulders slumping before an idea came to her. "Then , Can I visit you along with some of my tribe?" She asked with a polite tone.

"Hm ... Okay ..." Flandre said with a smile.

Lina looked at her for awhile before bowing her head and saying "Then , See you soon" Before jumping on some trees.

Flandre look at the skies and saw that the sun was high and visible. Because she is feeling weak whenever the sun rays are hitting her , She goes back to her room to rest again.

* * *

On the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Sorry ... I am not feeling well ..." Remilia said as she stand up and walk to her room.

Right now , They are on the dining room but Remilia was pretty worried at her sister. She can't even eat properly because of worry.

Sakuya and Patchouli just looked at her retreating back with a concerned look on their eyes until Remilia was gone on their sight.

Sakuya sighed while Patchouli goes back to reading her book again.

"Lady Patchouli , Is there any results?" Sakuya asked whike walking besides the librarian.

"..." Patchouli was only silent.

"I see" Sakuya already knew from her expression.

On this past two weeks , The investigation on the sudden disappearance of Flandre and her room got a result.

It was ... They don't know anything at all.

There is nothing weird on the area. No trace of magic , Any phenomenon or anomaly that might become a clue , Nothing.

It was like , The room and also Flandre just ... Doesn't exist.

If Yukari really did something there , They could still detect some residual essences of spatial distortion there or even some kind of dimensional or quantum distortion.

Sadly , There is nothing. Yukari is surely not the culprit because even her won't be able to do that and she have no reason to do that at all.

There are some candidates like the residents of Eientei , Those Moon People on Moon , Or maybe someone new to Gensokyo that they didn't know of.

Well , They suspected the moon people because they have unknown technologies that even them have no knowledge of.

Still , The chances of it being them is very closed to zero. Too close in fact.

"Where is Flandre I wonder ..." Sakuya said with a worried tone.

"... Maybe ... She is al-"

"Don't say anymore!" Sakuya glared at the librarian.

Patchouli just buried her head on the book.

They also theorized that Flandre might not be on the living anymore.

Still , They won't accept it ... No , They will deny it even if it's real.

If it was really the case , Remilia would surely storm the Sanzu River and destroy all the fools who tried to deny her of taking back her sister. She would even fight the Yama just for it.

She might also storm the Netherworld and beat the ghost princess there if her sister's soul is located there.

That's just how Remilia loved her little sister.

"..."

They were silent for awhile before suddenly , An unexpected visitor appeared.

"Yo! ... Can't see the loli vampire here ... Where is she?" Marisa asked as she looked at her surroundings.

They knew that she is talking about Flandre.

They already told about this with Reimu but Marisa still didn't know about this. Well , They forgot to tell her.

Both of them told her about the sudden disappearance of the vampire and Marisa's expression became grim.

"... Seems like Multiverse is playing some sort of joke again" She said as she walked out of the place.

It seems like that took their attention.

"Wait!" Patchouli immediately stands up and surprisingly , She was in front of Marisa instantly.

"Woah! ... What is it?"

"Tell me , Do you know something about this!?"

"What!? ... I just say something about multiverse doing miscellaneous stuffs!" Marisa hurriedly replied as she saw the librarian's bloodshot eyes.

"Marisa ... Just tell us if you know something" Sakuya said with a serious look.

Marisa look at their expressions for awhile before she sighed.

"Actually ... No. I don't know anything. It's just a random thought really" Marisa said as she raised her hand high. "But ... It might have something to do with the loli vampire" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Patchouli asked while looking at her eyes.

"Hmmm ... This is just speculation but maybe ... She was abducted to another world. Well , Don't take it seriously! ... I am also studying astrology and also have some theories about parallel worlds but all of it was flawed! , Also ... If parallel worlds really exists , Then everything can become a possibility" Marisa explained while feeling nervous at the two women staring at her dangerously.

Actually , Marisa's magic was referenced by Mima who took most of her magic from the alignment of stars and the concept of universe.

Marisa studies the mystery of the universe. It was an old style of mysticism and it was one of her forte. It's just pretty unnoticeable because she always used magic that was somewhat ... Flashy.

She have vague knowledge about parallel worlds and she sometimes make experiments to proved the existences of those.

"But ... If she was really taken to another world ... We should've been able to feel it" Patchouli said , Now on her thinking mode.

It is true that they should be able to feel it. Transporting someone to another world costs a lot of unknown energy that even the law of conversation might not be able to deal with it.

Teleportation magic was already taxing. What if it was transportation to another world which is located somewhere so far that going to the sun might be a more realistic idea. Of course it might destroy something just to make it possible.

That's why , Being transported to another world was impossible.

"That's why I told you! ... Don't take my words seriously!" Marisa yelled with a tired expression.

They didn't know ... Marisa's random thought is the correct answer.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 5)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 5,000/5,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 50/50]**

 **Next Level : 350**  
 **Skill Points : 50**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 100(20)**  
 **Endurance : 15(3)**  
 **Agility : 150(30)**  
 **Magic : 500(100)**  
 **Resist : 250(50)**  
 **Luck : 35(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Magic Resistance] [Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Destruction Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Magic Familiarity] [Magic Manipulation] [Magic Coating] [Presence Perception] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker (New)]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **A/N**

 **If your thinking about why the characters seems pretty out of character , Well ... Truthfully , This story was old and I am just copying it on my notebook and change some stuffs.**

 **Yes , This story was already written ... Though , This is still not finish.**

 **That's why , I don't know why I am posting this. I just thought "Meh ... I'll post it anyway" without even knowing why I thought of that.**

 **~ Levelgap**


	5. Chapter 3

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Status**

It was four days since Lina visited her.

Flandre was now busy hunting for food. She was looming for kobolds to drink blood.

But , She can't see any kobolds here. Even goblins which tasted bland was also not here.

She didn't want to get far and leave her room. She just felt uncomfortable if she came too far.

That's why , She was now sitting on her bed with some fruits on her hand.

Fortunately , There are no poisonous ones on her hand.

While she's chewing an apple on her hand , She felt a lot of presence approaching her house.

She tilted her head in confusion before slowly walking towards the door and opening it.

There , She saw Lina along with some beautiful women and handsome men with pointed ears. All of them are looking at her with a various look of surprised , seriousness , indifference , infatuation , anxiousness , and happiness.

"Aw ... She is really cute ~"

"Is that really a vampire?"

"Lina Faltra said so ... She was bitten you know?"

"She is truly a True Vampire ... Look , She can withstand the sunlight!"

"But what's with those wings?"

Various comments were thrown here and there that it makes Flandre became slightly dizzy.

"Uhmm ... Who are they?" Flandre asked to Lina as she got closed to her.

"They are my tribesmen ... They are here to confirm your identity" Lina said with a nervous look.

"Hmm? ... Confirm my identity?" Flandre said with a curious look.

One man suddenly goes forward and Lina gave way to that man. The man was pretty buff but he was still handsome. He have a large sword on his back. His eyes have some resemblance to Lina.

"Yes ... I am Liyuto Faltra Vermillion , Leader of the Third Elven Knight Squad. I am here to appraised your identity" He said with a formal yet serious expression.

Flandre felt overwhelmed. This is the first time she felt someone talking like that in front of her. Remilia was pretty careful towards her so she didn't experience someone who have the air of superiority and have the aura of a leader talking to her imposingly.

"Ah ... Yes ..." Flandre said with a meek tone. She was not used to this kind of atmosphere.

Lina immediately smacked her father's head.

"Father! ... Don't scare the child like that!" She scolded with a look of disappointment.

"W-what!?" Liyuto asked as he looked at his daughter.

There , He noticed that most of the female troupes are looking at him with a cold gaze.

He gulped and said "Yeah ... Sorry" before trying to be gentle to the vampire.

Well , He is not really like that though. He was more of a serious type.

"We will begin appraising you here , Please stand there for awhile" Liyuto said , Trying to be as gentle as possible.

But old habits die hard.

Flandre still felt overwhelmed but she somehow manage to overcome it and obeyed with a "Yes" while looking at the man with a curious look.

" **[Appraisal]** " Liyuto casted and stared at Flandre for awhile.

Flandre felt an unpleasant feeling for awhile before she became relaxed again.

The unpleasant feeling came from the [Appraisal] magic. It was a Grade 5 Miscellaneous Magic that could identify the target object or person. People would feel something unpleasant inside them whenever they were targeted by this spell.

They would feel unpleasant because this magic peers through the soul of individuals.

Status is the numerical statistics of the soul. Seeing the status means seeing the full potential of that soul.

Liyuto was shocked at the information he got.

"She was ... Absurd ..." He muttered under his breathe.

"What is it?" Lina asked with a curious look.

Liyuto immediately took his scrolls and wrote all the information he got on Flandre.

The scroll he is using is called as Status Scroll which is a specific scroll used to record a person's status.

This is what he wrote :

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 5)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 5,000/5,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 49/50]**

 **Next Level : 350**  
 **Skill Points : 50**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 100**  
 **Endurance : 15**  
 **Agility : 150**  
 **Magic : 500**  
 **Resist : 250**  
 **Luck : 35**

 **Abilities :**

 **[**Unknown**] [**Unknown**] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Magic Resistance] [Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Destruction Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Magic Familiarity] [Magic Manipulation] [Magic Coating] [Presence Perception] [**Unknown**] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity]**

 **Titles :**

 **[**Unknown**] [**Unknown**] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [**Unknown**] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [**Unknown**]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

All of them were shocked. They saw someone who holds the risk rating of Over God.

Over God are very dangerous individuals who have enough power to destroy the multiple worlds or even the whole universe.

There are risk ratings on this world. These are :

Weak , Basic , Average , Experienced , Veteran , Saint , Over Saint , King , Over King , Emperor , Over Emperor , Lord , Overlord , Dragon , Over Dragon , Mythical , Over Mythical , Deity , Over Deity , God , and Over God.

Having the risk rating of Over God means becoming a walking apocalypse.

Even though Flandre is still a Level 5 vampire , Her status are already too high.

She already have a lot of skills. Also , Her age contradicts to her form.

Normally , A level 5 human only have two digits statuses and HP and MP. A level 5 high elf only have one of their status near three digits while the other status are neglected.

Flandre though , Already have three digit statuses and her MP is already on four digits!

She also have very rare abilities like the **[Blood Contract]** , **[Destruction Magic]** , and **[Eternal Youth]**.

Vampires can still grow old even if they are True Vampires but Flandre , Who is already a 507 year old vampire , Still have her child figure.

Normal True Vampires can only used **[Blood Pact]** but Flandre have the **[Blood Contract]** which is a super rare ability that can bound anyone she likes by just using a little bit of her blood.

Also , She wields one of the demonic weapon of destruction. Her Laevateinn.

On the legend of this world , Laevateinn was used by a certain demon general. The power of this weapon was abnormally mind boggling. It can destroy a whole city by just a swing of it and it can burn multiple souls and sometimes , Cripple the souls of those who can withstand the power of these lance.

Yes , Her weapon is very dangerous.

Also , They were more shock when they saw that her age was indeed 507.

It means she was born on the era of the Age of Gods. She might have a knowledge about the divine entities who walked through this land of the mortals.

And also , She was an unknown breed of vampire.

Overall , She was a monster in disguise.

All of them can only looked at the vampire who was also looking at the scroll along with them.

"Why is my name in there?" She asked while looking at her status.

All of them felt a sweat dropped to their cheek when they heard her question.

"You ... Didn't you know about your status?" Liyuto asked while looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Flandre shakes her head.

"Hmmm ... Then , Did you know how to use Miscellaneous Magic?" He asked again while looking at Flandre.

Flandre once again shakes her head.

"... Right ... Well , We saw that you didn't have it but still ..." Liyuto said with a perplexed expression.

Why? ... Because he can't believe an old being still didn't know the very common magic called **[Show Status]**. Even children who was still four years old knew how to use it.

"She is more older than us ..." Lina muttered with a perplexed look.

Well , The other female elves were also feeling slightly jealous and perplexed.

They are getting older while the vampire still looks like a young girl. It was pretty vexing for a girl like them.

Flandre was not aware of their thoughts though. She was curious at the Status Scroll.

The others looked at her for awhile before they sighed.

"Scarlet-san , Are you really gonna stay here?" Liyuto asked while looking at the vampire with a worried expression.

The elves came here to learn if she was truly a vampire. They were still doubtful at her first when they saw her wings.

After that , They also wanted to escort her to the hidden vampire city if she wanted to.

In this world , Most non-humans were hunted and mostly , Executed because of the humans.

That's why , All non-humans joined forces and tried to defeat the humans. Well , It was a real failure because humans are too strong for them. There are some humans who have four digits level amongst them.

They are now hiding on the eyes of those humans while building strength and numbers for the next confrontation.

Vampires were nearly extinct. That's why , All vampires they discovered will be escorted to the vampire city without forcing them.

Flandre didn't know anything about this world so she would surely stay here near her room until her sister finds her.

"Yes!" Flandre said with a smile on her face. "Onee-chan would surely find me and take me home so I shouldn't move here until she came!~" She continued.

The group of elves looked at her with a look of pity. They thought that the sister she is talking about is already dead and she was waiting on nothing.

Still , They won't try and tell her about that cruel truth. They won't try and make someone who have a risk rating of Over God became unstable.

Well , They didn't know that it was just their imagination.

"Yes ... We understand ..." Liyuto said before turning his back and walking out along with the others.

Lina glanced at the vampire for awhile before she turns back and walks besides her father.

"Father ... What should we do?" Lina asked with a concerned tone.

"We'll tell this to the Vampire Princess ... Surely , She won't ignore a lonely vampire living on the middle of the forest" Liyuto simply replied before they jumped from the trees.

"... Yes ..." Lina said as she also followed them.

Flandre just looked at their retreating backs with a somewhat shining eyes.

"Wow~~ ... That was cool ~" She said with a large smile on her face.

Well , She saw it on Lina sometime ago but when she saw a lot of elves jumping from trees to trees , She can't help but be amazed at it.

She also tried it and she easily manage to do it. Well , She is still a vampire on Gensokyo who quickly moves while dodging and shooting rains of Danmaku so she easily manage to do this things.

After playing for awhile , She hunt for some food again.

* * *

It's been two weeks and four days since Flandre became missing. Remilia was now becoming more and more restless as time passed.

Patchouli was doing some magical experiments along with her familiar , Koakuma , To make some distortions or any magical effects. She is trying to see if she could take some clues by doing this.

They don't have any lead so that's why she's doing random things. She was getting worried at Remilia's health so she's trying to make a result very quickly.

Remilia was sitting on her throne with a restless expression. Her face was somewhat haggard.

While she was looking blankly at the air , A gap suddenly opened on the space and from there , Yukari's figure emerge.

"What do you want?" Remilia asked with an expression that says "I don't have a mood for this".

"Ara? ... Can't I visit this manor once in a while?" Yukari asked with her opened fan hiding her mouth.

"I don't have a time now , Please leave" Remilia scowled as she averted her gaze at her.

"My my ... What a moody mistress ... And I just had the mood to find a certain cute vampire" Yukari said as she opened a gap to go out again.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"You ... Your really going to help find my sister?" Remilia asked while looking at straight at Yukari's eyes.

Yukari closed the gap again as she smiled in amusement.

"Why of course ... I mean , She is still a resident of Gensokyo and I would be a bad elder one if I let her just disappear like that right?" Yukari said as she took a chair from somewhere and sits there. 'Now are you happy Reimu?' Yukari thought with a large sigh.

Truthfully , She was forcefully awakened by her happy slumber. Reimu really beats her just to tell her to help Remilia find her sister.

Normally , Reimu wouldn't do that very roundabout way but a certain maid from Scarlet Devil Mansion (Namely Izayoi Sakuya) persistently tried to asked for her help because she is the only one who can always locate Yukari's whereabouts.

Yukari was still sleepy so she would try and finish this mess immediately.

"Now then ... What happened before she disappears?" Yukari asked as she leaned both of her hands on the table and put her head on her hands.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 5)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 5,000/5,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 38/50]**

 **Next Level : 350**  
 **Skill Points : 50**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 100(20)**  
 **Endurance : 15(3)**  
 **Agility : 150(30)**  
 **Magic : 500(100)**  
 **Resist : 250(50)**  
 **Luck : 35(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Magic Resistance] [Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Destruction Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Magic Familiarity] [Magic Manipulation] [Magic Coating] [Presence Perception] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **A/N**

 **An obedient Flandre and a protective Remilia? ... Well , That was new.**

 **~ Levelgap**


	6. Chapter 4

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Vampires**

It was a month since Flandre came to this world. Right now , She was getting used to her life here.

While she was getting curious why she can't find any kobolds or goblins here , She can still find some fruits to eat.

Also , She don't know how but she always saw a flask of blood lying on front of her door every time she woke up.

The blood inside it was delicious so she didn't mind it.

She didn't know that the Vermillion Tribe are giving her those blood. Those blood came from the humans they killed and imprisoned.

It was now evening and Flandre was drinking the blood she got from the elves.

"Uwah~ ... This is yummy ~" Flandre said with a happy expression.

While she was drinking on the flasks , She suddenly felt a presence outside her room.

There are three presences and the smell was slightly familiar yet different.

This is a smell of a vampire.

"Onee-chan? ... No ... This is not her smell" Flandre said with a gleeful expression before she became downtrodden at the latter.

She drinks all the blood inside the flask before going to the door and opening it.

On the distance , She can see the three hooded tall vampires are approaching her.

"Who are you?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head.

The three stopped before the one on the middle take off her hood.

Inside that hood is a beautiful pale beauty with silver flowing hair and crimson red eyes. She was staring at Flandre with discerning eyes before she widened her eyes for a moment and then smiled.

Flandre felt a momentary unpleasant feeling. It was because the vampire used a rare ability called **[Evil Eyes of Discernment]**. An ability like the spell **[Appraisal]** but was one grade higher than it.

"Miss Flandre Scarlet , We're here to escort you to our city , Please come with us" The beautiful vampire said as she bowed her head respectfully on her.

Flandre frowned at that statement. She immediately replied "I don't want to! , Onee-chan would get angry if I go out somewhere" while somehow feeling nervous.

Well , She was already preparing to be scolded by her sister when she came back. She was always feeling scared because she didn't obeyed her sister and go out of her room repeatedly.

It was only her imagination though.

The beautiful lady looked at her with a look of pity.

This vampire was already briefed about Flandre Scarlet. She was already told that she was an unknown breed of vampire who was living alone on this forest. It was also said that she was still waiting for her sister which they theorized as dead or maybe imprisoned somewhere.

That's why , She felt that Flandre was waiting on nothing. It was pretty cruel for a cute vampire like her.

"I am sorry to be rude Miss Flandre Scarlet but ... Please reconsider and come with us!" The vampire plead while still maintaining her respectful tone.

She was also told that Flandre was older than all of them so she must be respectful to her.

"Ehh ... But I can't really leave my room ..." Flandre said while feeling sorry for them.

The vampire stare at Flandre in sympathy. 'It seems like she doesn't know what happened to her sister' Is what she is thinking.

It was because it's impossible that there is another vampire besides her here. Truthfully , They were shocked when the Vermillion Tribe from the Elven Community told them that a vampire just suddenly appeared here.

They thought that the vampire here was hidden by the world. They also thought that Flandre's sister hides her to protect her from any human pursuers.

Well ... The first non-human race who were almost annihilated was the whole Vampire Race.

They can't also go and say "Your sister is dead" because she might go and rampage. She have the risk rating of Over God and they didn't know some of her skills because it was omitted as unknown so they won't risk themselves making this vampire go unstable and accidentally destroy the whole world.

That's why , They can only try and persuade her to come.

"... Can't you really come with us?" The vampire asked with a sad expression.

Flandre just shakes her head.

The vampire slumped her shoulders in defeat. They can't really take Flandre out of her room.

Well , How can they do that? ... Even Marisa and Koishi who persistently tried to persuade her to come out of her room failed because Flandre said her sister will scold her.

Well , Flandre goes out sometimes and play with them on the library but that was because Remilia permitted them to do so.

Flandre was pretty obedient to Remilia because she trusted and also loves her.

"Then ... Can some of us stay here besides you?" The vampire asked while looking at Flandre with a serious look.

If they can't take her to their city , Then they will protect her on this place. That's the alternative of the vampires now.

Vampires are near extinct so each and every vampire are precious to them. They won't let someone who might become their trump card for the upcoming battle stay here and be discovered by the humans.

This forest was pretty open and while it was in the middle of the forest , Sooner or later , Humans can discover this and might imprison or even kill this lonely vampire.

Humans are too strong on this world.

They wanted to take any potential forces to have their freedom once again. They didn't want to hide forever.

That's why , They wanted Flandre to at least accept them to stay here.

"Hmm ... Okay" Flandre immediately accepted.

She also wants some company besides her. It was pretty lonely living here alone.

"Thanks for your consideration" The vampire said with a happy expression.

At least Flandre didn't chase them away. 

* * *

This is the Scep'lapcius Forest , The base of most Elven Tribes on this world.

This forest is also the entrance to the Human Territory and the Demon Territory.

This forest is located on the Demon Continent of Sandalfaria. This forest is the only path for humans to go to other places from the Demon Continent because of how large is this.

There is the other entrance but that was only used by humans because it was a holy ground.

There are Five Elven Tribes on this village. These are the Scep'lapcius Tribe , Vermillion Tribe , Elfa Tribe , Sylvanas Tribe , and Yriaf Tribe.

The leading tribe of the Elven Community is the Scep'lapcius Tribe. That's why , The capital of the Elven Community is the home of the Scep'lapcius Tribe , Arcadia.

This is also where the Main Council of the Elves can be located.

Right now , The five elder chiefs of each tribe along with some of their confidants were sitting on this round table and looking at each other.

"The Envoy of the Vampire Princess said that the Over God Ancient Vampire won't go out there. But she will let them stay if they like to" The elder of the Yriaf Tribe said with a serious look.

"Hmmm ... So what do they want?" The elder of the Elfa Tribe asked while looking seriously at the three other elders.

Unlike these two handsome yet old looking guys , The other three elders are mature women with a figure that would make even supermodels ran barefooted.

"Hmm , They asked us to send a message to the others for that vampire's protection" The elder of Sylvanas Tribe said while looking at the parchment she have.

"They also wanted us to help protect that vampire and also give her blood everyday" The elder of Yriaf Tribe said while feeling troubled.

"We only have few humans as our captives. We can't just go and take more humans ... They might locate us if we did so" The elder of the Elfa Tribe said with a frown.

"... The other factions would give some blood donations right?" Suddenly , The elder of Vermillion Tribe said with an indifferent tone.

The others perked up at that statement. Indeed , They are not the only faction who are supporting each other.

There are the Demon Community which is where the remnants of the demon race are living , There is also the Dragon Community which is very near to their death's door than the Vampire Community.

In this world , Almost all the non-human races of this world joined hands while they are hiding.

There are some traitors like the Fairy Race , Dwarf Race , and the Elemental Race. Those races were just part of lower citizens on the human side.

Still , It was only a few. There are still a lot of them in hiding.

They can contact each other through the Grade 4 Miscellaneous Magic **[Message]**. Their higher mages can also use the Grade 6 Miscellaneous Magic **[Hidden Message]** so their message won't be heard by someone else.

Right now , They hold anyone as precious ones so surely , All the factions would help the vampire named Flandre Scarlet to anything she likes. She is the only one on their whole faction who have the risk rating of Over God.

They are struggling for a hundred years so their factions and their allied factions learned to cling at each other and became intimate together.

Even if it was only a single vampire , They won't ignore her. They would surely take care of her and also teach her about this world if she didn't know anything.

Most of all , The Beastman Tribes and the Insectman Tribes would immediately march and protect her because they have the strongest sense of unity than the others.

"Still ... It would be embarrassing to the others if we just let them help while we watch here without doing anything at all" The elder of Yriaf said with his brows furrowed.

"It wasn't like were not gonna do something. We will assign sentries around her house you know?" The elder of Vermillion answered casually.

"Right ... There is also that but ... Whose tribe will protect her?" The elder of Yriaf asked while looking at all of them.

The room became silent. The elders are thinking who would be a good sentry for the vampire.

"Ahem ..." The elder of Scep'lapcius tribe , Who is silent for awhile now , Took the attention of anyone. "I am glad that your thinking so much to help that vampire but isn't it already decided what should be done?" She said as she leans her face on her hand.

""""What is it?""""

"What I mean is , The Vermillion tribe would be responsible to it. It was their tribe who found her first after all" The elder of Scep'lapcius said with a tone like it was natural.

All of them seems like to protest at that but they stopped themselves. That was the word of the elder of the leading tribe of this community. They can't just go and deny it at all.

Also , The Vermillion Tribe is not good at scouting and being a sentry. They are more for head-on battles.

It might be a good defense for them but it would be a wise move if they make the Elfa Tribe as the sentry. The tribe was specialized on stealth and information gathering and because they are still hiding on the humans , Making them a sentry would be a better choice.

Still , The elder said it so they can't do anything.

"... So your throwing all the responsibilities to us huh ..." The elder of Vermillion tribe said with a resigned look.

"Yes ... Now that's all done ... Let's talk about the main topic" The elder of Scep'lapcius said with a smile on her face.

All of them became serious at that statement.

The elder of Scep'lapcius laid a large map in the middle of the table before pointing a certain place there.

"You know now right? ... Humans are getting near at our territory" The elder of Scep'lapcius tribe said with a tone of seriousness. "We need a more better plan to chase them away without being located by them" She added while looking straight at the elders.

They are talking about this because this might turn their fate for the worst.

Also , They were pretty anxious about the vampire because the point where they saw a lot of human activity is pretty near at her area.

That's why , They are trying to avoid it by planning their move. They can't asked for the others help because even them were busy about the humans becoming near at their territory. 

* * *

On Gensokyo ...

Yukari was having a headache right now.

It's been a month since Flandre was missing and she was having a headache because there is no clue at all to find her.

Yukari didn't feel anything weird at all. There is no force transportation or any of the liked that she find. There is no trace of any supernatural there.

Even her , Who is a sage youkai , can't explain just what in the world happened.

Flandre just vanished like that. There is no more explanations.

Still , Yukari still have something on her sleeves. She is not using it because she thought she can solve this without doing it but now it's different.

Normally , She would just give up and then sleep once again but because a certain shrine maiden won't let her do that , She really can't go and sleep peacefully.

Right now , She was going to cheat her way for information. How to do that? ... Simple.

"Okay ... Time to look at the border between known and unknown" She said to herself as she stretch her arm to her front and just did her job.

Let it be known that Yakumo Yukari is the Master of Boundaries. If she didn't know something , She'll just used her boundaries to look at some information.

While someone would think that her ability was cheat-like ... It would be an understatement. Her ability is not like that.

If someone talked about boundaries between different aspects , There are countless of it if they go with every concept of the universe.

That's how Yukari manage to have anything she likes. Of course , She mostly lay her power dormant because tampering with the boundaries will have a huge effect not just on this singularity , But on the whole plurality.

Boundary is one of the pillar that makes the countless singularities. Surely , If someone made a mistake while controlling it , A lot of things will change. Most of those changes would be bad.

Yukari knows this so she only uses a portion of her ability to not accidentally create a permanent damage to a lot of realities.

"Oh ... So she was suddenly transported on another world without any reason at all" Yukari muttered with a momentary shock.

She was shocked because even though Flandre was transported , No one , Not even her , Felt any strange happening.

"But transportation to another world? ... This is the first time I saw a case like this" Yukari said to herself as she thinks about it deeply.

Gensokyo was a place where all kinds of fantasy can exist. Supernatural and esoteric entities can even live here if they want. Events that cannot be comprehended by normal human knowledge are also frequent in this place.

Still , Someone who was mysteriously transported to another world without being noticed at all is making it too far.

Yukari also knows parallel worlds but she didn't know any world that could take someone from Gensokyo without someone from them noticing or even without a side effect happening on Gensokyo.

"Well ... At least I know where she is ... It's time to take her back" Yukari said as she tried to open a portal to another world.

But ... During the opening of her gap , Her hand sparked and she immediately take off her hand because she was mildly electrified by it.

"Ouch! ... What is that?" Yukari asked to no one in surprise.

She narrowed her eyes on the place where she opened her disrupted gap.

"Something is blocking me ..." She said with a hint of rage on her tone.

She got an urge to immediately brute force her way through but she immediately stop that notion.

She didn't want to go and immediately destroy the unknown force that is blocking her. She didn't want some side effects to occur here. She doesn't have any information about it.

Yukari frowned when she thought of an idea.

"Ah ... I didn't thought I would go and asked for her help" She scowled in disgust before she flicks her finger.

Ran suddenly appeared on her back , Bowing.

"Tell the Brain of the Moon , I need an appointment to her" She said and Ran immediately disappeared. "Ugh ... I really don't like something I don't know ..." She muttered to herself.

While she can used her ability to learn what's with that thing blocking her , She didn't do that because there is a chance that the unknown force that blocked her interfered with her again. She might stumble on some unknown mistake while she is using the boundaries and that would be very bad if it did so.

Yukari can only stand here for now ... She didn't have anything to do until she got some information about the mysterious interference.

 ****End of Chapter 4****

* * *

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 5)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 5,000/5,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 50/50]**

 **Next Level : 350**  
 **Skill Points : 50**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 100(20)**  
 **Endurance : 15(3)**  
 **Agility : 150(30)**  
 **Magic : 500(100)**  
 **Resist : 250(50)**  
 **Luck : 35(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Magic Resistance] [Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Destruction Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Magic Familiarity] [Magic Manipulation] [Magic Coating] [Presence Perception] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **A/N**

 **Your confused what the hell is happening? ... Or are you confused about the explanations.**

 **Or you felt that I make their power levels absurd? ... Well , sorry ...**

 **Oh right ... Those three vampires are Day Walkers so they won't die even when their hit by the sunlight.**

 **~ Levelgap**


	7. Chapter 5

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Encounter**

It's been two days since the three vampires stay along with her. The three vampires are creating a teleportation circle to this place.

Flandre was pretty curious about it so when she finished drinking the free bloods that were always delivered by some elves , She would go and watch them.

The vampires are creating a large magical circle. This circle would transport one of their strong allies at using magic , The Undead Race.

They are having a hard time inscribing the transport circle because they are not specialized at this kind of thing. That's why , They are going to transport the experts of this field.

While they are doing that , Flandre felt a lot of presences on her back. It was on a fairly far distance.

"... Human?" She said with a tilt of her head.

Flandre knew the smell of humans. It was the same smell as Marisa and Reimu but unlike those two , She can smell an unpleasant smell on those humans.

One of the vampire heard Flandre and she immediately stiffened.

"Humans!? ... Where?" That vampire asked while looking at her surroundings.

Flandre pointed at the direction where she felt them. "There" She simply said while feeling curious why the vampires are becoming tense.

The three vampires looked at each other before they nodded at each other.

"Miss Flandre Scarlet , Please let's evacuate ... It's dangerous here!" The vampire who have the evil eyes told her with a pleading tone.

Even though they knew Flandre have the risk rating of Over God and also more older than them , They still looked at her as a child and was scared that she might get hurt or worse , Killed.

Humans are powerful , Even a simple adventurer have a lot of three digits level. Unlike them who have a lot of inborn skills but were only two digits at most.

"Evacuate? ... Why?" Flandre asked with a tilt of her head.

Flandre can't understand them. Well , She knew she was powerful so she was confident that she can protect herself.

"Please Scarlet-san! ... We don't have much time!" They said with a scared expression.

While they are vampires who are said to prey on the man at night , That was only the past.

They were weak without numbers. Humans on the other hand were too strong.

Also , Because they knew that Flandre is only a level 5 vampire , They won't risk her dying at the hands of those humans.

Humans who have an occupation as a adventurer have a lot of ways to fight a vampire like them. They were always ready at the "In case" scenarios.

"Hm? ... But I can't leave my room" Flandre was pretty reluctant. She still thought that her sister might scold her if she leave without telling her.

Suddenly , Lina along with some elves landed near their back. They are on the trees and they knee about the humans coming on this way.

"Scarlet-san ... Please run ... We will give you time!" Lina said with a tone of urgency.

"But why?" Flandre was still confused about it.

"Just please! ... Your life is in danger!" Lina said with her face becoming worried.

"Danger? ... How? , I can protect myself" Flandre said with a confused look.

They heard some footsteps approaching this place. It seems like the humans arrived while they are persuading Flandre to run and hide somewhere.

"Tch ... Protect the vampire!" Lina yelled as she prepared her bow to shoot at the enemies.

All of them , Except Flandre , were nervous. They mostly fight the humans using guerilla tactics. Now though , They must protect this child who was pretty oblivious at the serious threat approaching her.

Suddenly , An arrow quickly flew towards one of the elves. That elf was hit on his head. He was killed instantly.

It was too fast. They didn't notice it at all.

Flandre widened her eyes when she saw it. While she didn't regard someone she killed because she thought of it as a game , Seeing someone die from an unknown assailant was a new sight for her.

"Create some barriers immediately!" Lina yelled as she randomly shoots an arrow to the direction of the enemies.

It seems like the unseen enemies knew it and immediately change position.

Then suddenly , Two heads of the elves flew to the sky.

Flandre saw a man suddenly appeared on her front without her even noticing.

That man uses a stealth ability to kill the male elves first. Because his stealth was on another level , They can't really notice him.

That man just ignored Flandre and goes on the kill to the other elves.

"W-what is this?" Flandre's voice trembled as she looked at the scenery.

She can see some of her acquaintances being killed pretty quickly without her noticing at all.

It was truly an absurd sight.

Actually , Remilia really took care of Flandre. Flandre killed someone on the past and Remilia , Not wanting her sister to go and rampage somewhere , Take her to the basement and then taught her a lot of things. She also reads her children tales when Sakuya is not available.

One of the things taught by Flandre is that , Don't kill unnecessarily. Kill if there is no better alternative.

Her acquaintances (She considered them as one) were being killed unnecessarily. That's why , She can't understand what is happening.

Well , She also sometimes kill someone but she always felt guilty at it whenever it happens. Unless if she thought of it as a game , She won't kill someone unreasonably.

It was only ten seconds and the slaughter is already finished. The male elves are dead while the females were bounded by an unknown force.

There , Eight men appeared on the bushes. These eight men were adventurers who have levels from 210 ~ 335.

It was an impossible battle.

Flandre finally managed to snap out of her thoughts.

"You killed them ..." Flandre said , Her bangs covering her eyes.

The battle was fast , She didn't even manage to move a single step because of the sudden event.

That's why she is angry. She didn't manage to help her friends on this humans.

"Oh ... Didn't thought we'll fetch some nice baggage here" One man who seems to be a leader said with a smirk.

These adventurers just came on this forest to find monsters to kill and if their lucky , Non-humans to sell. That was their way of life.

Flandre didn't care about them though , She would kill them.

'Onee-chan said killing is bad , This guys did something bad!' She thought as she tried to move her body.

There is an unknown force that seems to restrict her movement. Still , That won't stop her from moving.

*Snap*

The invisible binds was destroyed by her strength. Truthfully , It was one of her skill.

 **[Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」]** grants her the ability to literally destroy anything.

This ability is one of the thing known on this world as Phantasmal Skill. Phantasmal Skills are more stronger than Rare Skills , Super Rare Skills , Ruler Skills , Hidden Skills , Unknown Skills , and Inherent Skills.

The effects of a Phantasmal Skill is always absurd and balance breaking. It can be called as a bug instead of a cheat.

 **[Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」]** have this following effects :

 _\- Grants the user the power to destroy anything (Ex : Time , Space , World , Concepts)_

 _\- Immune to Explosion , Destruction , Genocide , Annihilation , and Ender Magic._

 _\- Can be activated anytime through will._

 _\- Can't be affected by any abilities with the same effect._

 _\- No mana cost when used._

Like that , It was totally absurd to begin with. Flandre was evaluated from the system as an Over God because of this skill.

The hooded guy who casted that bind on her was momentarily shock before he composed himself and then tried to cast another binding spell.

But Flandre was mad. She won't let them move again.

She glared at them dangerously and all of them flinched at it for awhile before immediately composing themselves and prepared their weapons.

They didn't know , That they are already dead when she looked at them.

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」]** is a Unique Skill different from her Phantasmal Skill.

Unique Skill is as it's name says , A skill unique to an individual.

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」]** enables Flandre to see the Point of Existence of anyone and anything. This skills will also enables her to touch and even destroy that existence.

She saw it , The Point of Existence of those men. Destroying this would become a very bad news to them.

Truthfully , It was scary if she go and destroy their existence. They will be gone eternally because their soul and their identity will completely vanish along with their physical body. They won't be able to reincarnate anymore or even see heaven or hell anymore.

The guy who have the stealth skill rushed through Flandre and slashed her back. But ...

"Oh ... You hit me?" Flandre just tilted her head as she step back and looked at that man intensely.

Normally , She would die when a single strike from a three digit level hits her.

But ... She have another cheat skill.

 **[Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」]** Is an Irregular Skill that would defy the death of the user. Irregular Skills are skills that are not part of the system but can be used by certain individuals , Mostly otherworlders.

This is the following effects of this skill :

 _\- At the start of the battle , The user will have three lives before he/she dies._

 _\- Invulnerable for five seconds after death._

 _\- More EXP if the user killed another enemy within five seconds._

 _\- Enables the use of [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」] anytime._

 _\- Becomes invulnerable when using [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]._

 _\- At the end of battle , Another bonus EXP and (Number of Kills*0.1) lives will be added._

 _\- Added lives will be included on the original lives of the user for the next battle._

 _\- Every battle , Three lives will recuperate while the added lives that were used won't refreshed itself._

Yes , It was truly impossible to kill her unless they managed kill her three times.

Flandre lost one life so she only have two lives more. Still , It was alright because she already managed to stretch her arms towards that man and clenched her fist.

That man exploded literally. It wasn't any explosion that deals fatal damage , It was an explosions that destroys the existence of that man.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 5 - Level 126]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Miscellaneous Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Vampiric Sense"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Explosion Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Evasion"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Day Walker"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Pain Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Stealth Detection"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Magic Composition"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Magical Essence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Spiritual Essence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Fear Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Mana Regeneration"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Presence Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Presence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "High Speed Health Regeneration" has upgraded into "Super Speed Health Regeneration"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Physical Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Physical Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You acquired the title "Existence Deleter"]**_

A voice said to her as a message window appeared on her face.

Flandre just disregards it and stare at the others.

An flurry of arrows flew through her but it became too slow on her. She pointed her hand on all of those arrows and ... All of it exploded.

Then she quickly clenched her hand on the direction of a fire bolt that was hurled by the hooded guy.

That fire bolt was also destroyed.

Two guys instantly appeared on her front when she looked at them and they swing their blades and knives towards her neck and her stomach but ... She only step back.

Flandre then looked at the two and then clenched both of her fist when she saw their Point of Existence.

The two exploded.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 126 - Level 157]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Poison Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Physical Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Physical Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Pain Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Pain Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You skill "Fear Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Fear Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 157 - Level 172]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Cold Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Ice Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Burn Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Fire Resistance"]**_

The remaining five became scared when they saw how she easily killed their comrades.

The leader of the group throws a smokescreen on Flandre's face. The smokescreen also have some holy salts on it.

But Flandre was a different kind of vampire. She won't be affected by simple vampire weaknesses.

"Bad guys should die!" She said with a childish anger though it was pretty scary for them when they heard it.

The five tried to ran away but , Flandre became a Level 172 vampire so her status became high. It was too high than them.

Flandre kicked the ground to rushed through them. She clenched her fist to one of the guys there and he explodes.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 172 - Level 186]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Magic Familiarity" has upgraded into "Intermediate Magic Familiarity"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Magic Manipulation" has upgraded into "Intermediate Magic Manipulation"]**_

The others were near him so they were blown away by the explosion.

Another two exploded mid air before they landed on the ground with their body first.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 186 - Level 197]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Fire Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Fire Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Ice Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Ice Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 197 - Level 207]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Poison Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Poison Resistance"]**_

"Ugh! ... What the hell is happening here!?" The leader shouted in fear and shocked.

He can't believe that in a moment , They would be immediately wiped out.

Flandre doesn't care though. She already saw them as bad guys so she will destroy them. They killed some of her acquaintance so she reasoned "They do it so I'll also do it to them".

She destroyed the person near the leader , Making that leader fly again towards the tree.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 207 - Level 215]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Evasion" has upgraded into "Greater Evasion"]**_

She also killed the other guy by also going "Kyuun".

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 215 - Level 221]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Magic Composition" has upgraded into "Intermediate Magic Composition"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Mana Regeneration" has upgraded into "High Speed Mana Regeneration"]**_

Then she walk towards the leader who is trying to stand up.

The leader stiffened when he heard Flandre's footsteps. He slowly looked at her and then widened his eyes in fear. His life flashed through his eyes when he saw the vampire stretched her hands on his direction while looking at him with an indifferent look.

"W-wai-!?"

Bugoooooom-!

Flandre just clenched her fist like that and that man exploded.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 221 - Level 227]**_  
 _ **[You acquired bonus experience points]**_  
 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 227 - Level 248]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Genocide Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Annihilation Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Ender Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Death Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Spiritual Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Compulsion Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Cold Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Cold Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Burn Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Burn Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Fear Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Fear Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Extreme Magic Resistance" has upgraded into "Supreme Magic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Magic Coating" has upgraded into "Intermediate Magic Coating"]**_

A lot of messages appeared on Flandre's sight but she ignored it. She was more concerned about the elves and the vampires.

The others are only staring at her with a dumbfounded look. They didn't thought that she was terrifying.

They don't know what are her unknown skills so they can only speculate. Now , They can accept that she was indeed Over God rank. She manage to defeat someone who have a hundred times level higher than her.

Before Flandre came closer to them , Lina was suddenly contacted by her father.

 _ **[Anyone who is hearing this! , Evacuate somewhere! ... The Empire! ... The empire is raiding our home!]**_

"What!?" Lina yelled with a grim look.

The crisis is still not finish ...

 ****End of Chapter 5****

* * *

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 248)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 2,480/2,480]**  
 **[MP : 248,000/248,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 2,443/2,480]**

 **Next Level : 12,534**  
 **Skill Points : 2,480**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 4,960(20)**  
 **Endurance : 744(3)**  
 **Agility : 7,440(30)**  
 **Magic : 24,800(100)**  
 **Resist : 12,400(50)**  
 **Luck : 1,736(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Mana Regeneration (New)] [Super Speed Health Regeneration (New)] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Supreme Magic Resistance (New)] [Advanced Physical Resistance (New)] [Night Dweller] [Explosion Magic (New)] [Destruction Magic] [Genocide Magic (New)] [Annihilation Magic (New)] [Ender Magic (New)] [Vampiric Magic] [Intermediate Magic Familiarity (New)] [Intermediate Magic Manipulation (New)] [Intermediate Magic Composition (New)] [Intermediate Magic Coating (New)] [Intermediate Presence Perception (New)] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity] [Miscellaneous Magic (New)] [Vampiric Sense (New)] [Day Walker (New)] [Greater Evasion (New)] [Intermediate Pain Resistance (New)] [Stealth Detection (New)] [Magical Essence Perception (New)] [Spiritual Essence Perception (New)] [Intermediate Fire Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Ice Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Cold Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Burn Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Poison Resistance (New)] [Advanced Fear Resistance (New)] [Death Resistance (New)] [Spiritual Resistance (New)] [Compulsion Resistance (New)]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker] [Existence Deleter (New)]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **(Skill Info)**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] (Unique Skill)**

 **Grants the ability to see through "The Point of Existence" of anything. Also , Enables the user to touch it and even destroy it. Those who have (Ruler Skill) can't be affected by this skill. Those who have [Existence Resistance] , [Existence Concealment] , Or any skills or titles that can protect or conceal their existence , Will have a longer time or vague look before the user can see their "Point of Existence".**

 **[Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] (Phantasmal Skill)**

 **Grants the ability to destroy anything through will. Ignores all resistances and immunities and those have skills or titles with total immunity to total annihilation will also be ignored. Also , Ignores status and level difference. Death through this skill can't be resurrected or call back through time. Higher form of skills or titles are needed to resist this skill. User is granted immunity to Explosion/Destruction/Genocide/Annihilation/Ender Magic. User can't be affected from absurdities with the same effect.**

 **[Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] (Irregular Skill)**

 **Unknown rule that came from the realm known as Gensokyo. Enables the use of [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」] and becomes invulnerable during the effect duration of this item. User have three lives and will recuperate every time a battle starts. Gives additional (Number of Kills*0.1) lives after the battle. Added lives will be included on the original three lives but it won't recuperate when used. Bonus EXP each time enemy is killed within five seconds. Another (Enemy's Average Level*100+Number of Kills/2) bonus EXP is given after the battle.**

 **(Title Info)**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] (Personal Title)**

 **The title given to the individual "Flandre Scarlet". Only the individual "Flandre Scarlet" can have this.**

 **Flandre have a high chance of learning and upgrading Vampiric Skills , Explosion Series Resistances and Magics , Physical Resistance , Magic Resistance , Fire Series Resistances , Water Series Resistances , and Fear Resistance. Learning the Explosion , Destruction , Genocide , Annihilation , and Ender Magic became 10x more faster and easier. Grants the skill of [Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」]. Effects of this skill will be doubled when each of the residents of the "Scarlet Devil Mansion" are besides her.**

 **[Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] (Privileged Title)**

 **The title given to the dwellers of the realm known as Gensokyo. Only residents from Gensokyo can have this.**

 **Exempts the title holder from direct contact of absurdities (Ex : Instant Death , Reality Warp , Existence Delete , Total Annihilation). Grants the skill of [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」]. Grants the title holder the ability to fly. People with the same title are exempted by the effects of this title.**

 **[Destroyer of Anything] (Ultimate Title)**

 **A title given to those who can destroy any single thing.**

 **Grants the title holder the skill [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」]. Learning Explosion , Destruction , Genocide , Annihilation , and Ender Magic became 3x more faster and easier.**

 **(Possession Info)**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] (Mythical Item)**

 **One of the hundred demon weapon series.**

 **A lance that could become a burning sword. Wielder will be immune to fire while wielding this. Adds 200% strength and 100% agility while wielding this. Have a chance to burn the soul or cripple the soul of the enemy. Can be coated with elements and concepts except holy and other light magic.**

 **[Unknown Card 「Spell Card」] (Irregular Item)**

 **An item on a certain realm called Gensokyo. Only those who have the title [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] can use this.**

 **The wielder can use one of this item on each life per battle. Wielder must go in Grading Order of the Spell Card (Ex. Grade 1 Spell Card : [Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」, Second life , Grade 2 Spell Card : [Taboo 「Laevateinn」] and so on). Spell Card can be broken by attacking the user. Spell Card have the same status as the user. The Spell Card have (Spell Card Grade*Wielder's Status) Status. Wielder will become invulnerable during the duration of this item. Allies won't be affected by this. Spell Card duration is dependent on the wielder's MP. Spell Card will be finished if the Spell Card breaks or the battle ended. MP is not used on activation.**

 **A/N**

 **Again , I only copy this on my old notebook where I wrote this story. The raw version of this story is too chaotic and messy so I have a hard time giving explanations to almost anything here. (I wrote this when I am still on high school. Also , I still didn't know about this site at that time)**

 **The notebook version of this story is really bad. I mean , Try to imagine a lot of info on the events there are missing and only the conversation and the action is written. Can you really understand that story? (I only understand a bit of it because I am the one who wrote it)**

 **Also , I now know why I am posting this. The skill names are cool and I just want to share it.**

 **Just dropping this info for those who are curious.**

 **Human adventurers have an average level of 200 ~ 400. Elite adventurers are on the level 1000 ~ 5000. Weak teams are on level 50 ~ 200. Average total skills of the humans are 20 to 50. Elites have 50 above skills. Their status growth on each level are not fixed like Flandre. It was random from numbers of 1 - 9 each level up.**

 **Skill points are used to either learn new skills that are available on the skill tree or upgrade the existing skills to become more stronger.**

 **There are chances of learning skills without spending skill points. There are also chances of it upgrading automatically on level up.**

 **Okay ... That's all for now.**

 **~ Levelgap**


	8. Chapter 6

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Surprise Attack**

Liyuto is having a very hard time on defending his home. They were being invaded by the army of the empire.

They didn't know how but the empire suddenly got closer to them in an instant.

They already made a lot of blockades and fake paths to chase the humans away but somehow , They manage to find this place with a fully armed forces like they knew they are here.

They were confident that they won't be discovered by the humans but it seems like that confidence was too naive.

Liyuto's mens are falling one by one by the unknown shots and magic being thrown at them. He didn't know what is happening at all.

"Dammit! ... Retreat!" He yelled with a clicked of his tongue.

The remaining elves heard him and all of them tried to run away but ...

Swoosh-!

"Agh!?"

Liyuto falls on the ground with a thud. Something pierced his shoulder and his knees

Liyuto looks at his status with a grim expression. His health points which is 89% awhile ago became 9% below it.

He glanced at his back and saw that the humans are approaching him with their weird weapons with a muzzle.

Liyuto didn't know that this weapons are called guns.

These people are shooting guns at them while other humans which seems to be adventurers are culling their numbers with arrows and spells. Some are even going on melee.

"Tch! ... What's with this ridiculous power ...?" Liyuto asked to no one as he tried to crawl away.

Liyuto was a level 82 high elf who have a few skills. Still , He could be called as one of the strongest elf on the Vermillion Tribe.

He trained himself and defeat a lot of enemies just to make it here. He was a veteran of the battlefield.

Sadly , He looks like a child playing soldier for the perspective of the humans.

When he looked back , He saw a handsome man who seems to be their leader.

That man have a long ash gray hair and have blue sharp eyes. He have a tall and a well built body. He was wearing an white imperial military uniform with golden lines on some parts of it and purple patches on the side , and he have a pair of old small rifles hanging on his waist and a rapier besides it.

That man was smiling as he took one of his rifles.

Dopan-!

A single sound of gunshot. On that single sound , Ten elves died.

Liyuto didn't see it because it was too fast. He tried to appraise that man by using **[Appraisal]**.

The man seems like he is letting him appraise him.

Liyuto despaired when he saw his status.

 **Helgear Frank Solifer (Human)**  
 **(Level 7,898)**

 **Gender : Male**  
 **Age : 23**  
 **Affinity : Extinction**

 **[HP : 2,234,300/2,234,300]**  
 **[MP : 998,292/1,020,200]**  
 **[Stamina : 78,882/78,980]**

 **Next Level : 674,466**  
 **Skill Points : 120**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 46,761**  
 **Endurance : 44,655**  
 **Agility : 3,324,500**  
 **Magic : 902,300**  
 **Resist : 1,088,900**  
 **Luck : 203,450**

 **Abilities :**

 **[**Unknown**] [**Unknown**] [**Unknown**] [**Unknown**] [High Speed Health Regeneration] [Super Speed Mana Regeneration] [Stamina Regeneration] [Advanced Magic Composition] [Advanced Magic Manipulation] [Intermediate Magic Familiarity] [Supreme Presence Perception] [Extreme Danger Perception] [Extreme Magical Essence Perception] [Extreme Spiritual Essence Perception] [Extreme Stealth Detection] [Extreme Entity Perception] [Extreme Anomaly Perception] [Advanced Anti-Personnel Simulation] [Extreme Space Grasp] [Ground Shrink] [Extreme Flickering Movement] [Advanced Elemental Resistance] [Intermediate Abnormal Condition Resistance] [Pain Nullity] [Supreme Physical Resistance] [Supreme Magic Resistance] [Extreme Mental Resistance] [Extreme Spiritual Resistance] [Explosion Resistance] [Destruction Resistance] [Advanced Corrosion Resistance] [Death Nullity] [Advanced Empty Resistance] [Advanced Void Resistance] [Extinction Nullity] [Miscellaneous Magic] [Fire Magic] [Water Magic] [Earth Magic] [Wind Magic] [Lightning Magic] [Ice Magic] [Nature Magic] [White Magic] [Black Magic] [Explosion Magic] [Destruction Magic] [Corrosion Magic] [Death Magic] [Empty Magic] [Void Magic] [Extinction Magic] [Hyper Speed] [Hyper Evasion] [Super Strength] [Super Endurance] [Extreme Accuracy] [Magic] [Resist] [Advanced Luck] [Limit Break] [Lengthen Lifespan] [Extreme Off Road] [Intermediate Athleticism] [Advanced Parallel Thought] [Advanced True Shot] [Respawn "1"] [Respawn "2"] [Respawn "3"] [Sound Suppression] [Advanced Presence Concealment] [Advanced Soul Concealment] [Projectile Nullity] [Extreme Probability Correction] [Extreme Prediction] [Extreme Range Proficiency] [Advanced Scrying Interference] [Advanced Tracing Interference] [Extreme Tracing] [Thousand Multi-Shot] [Hundred Linking Shot] [Hundred Split Shot] [Advanced Piercing Shot] [Izanami] [Izanagi] [Idaten] [Amaterasu] [Tsukuyomi] [Fortune]**

 **Titles :**

 **[**Unknown**] [**Unknown**] [4th Hero of Asterisk Empire] [Heartbreaker] [Existence Deleter] [True Magician] [Sword Saint] [Sword King] [Gun Saint] [Gun King] [Gun Emperor] [Gun God] [One Man Army] [Dragon Killer] [City Destroyer] [Vigilante] [Dead End] [Ruthless One] [Fear Bringer] [Protector] [Guardian] [Limit Breaker] [Humanity's Savior]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[**Blocked**] [**Blocked**] [**Blocked**] [**Blocked**] [**Blocked**] [**Blocked**] [**Blocked**]**

 **Risk Rating : Lord**

He was a risk rating Lord. Liyuto is only an Average one. Their elder chief , Asfolia Yumel Vermillion , Is only a Level 998 High Elf who was only an Over Saint.

Helgear is also a hero. No one could defeat a person who can kill a demon king.

Unlike normal humans , Heroes growth rate is extreme that it almost became on par with the dragon's growth rate.

It was impossible.

'This is bad!' He thought as he quickly tried to contact anyone with magic.

He can't think of anything else. Even if he died here , At least he told them to escape.

He used the Grade 3 Miscellaneous Magic **[Group Contact]**. It was a One Way Message.

"Anyone who is hearing this! , Evacuate somewhere! ... The empire! ... The empire is raiding our home!" He yelled , Filling his voice with a lot of desperation and despair.

He must do that so anyone could understand that something bad is coming.

"There is a hero here! , Please just run away!" He yelled while still crawling away.

Helgear seems like he just smirked at his attempts of warning his tribesmen.

After shooting all of his remaining mens with shots that seems to be a blur , He finally stops and then looked at Liyuto.

Helgear was even holding back at this state. He is not using any of his skills while shooting all of Liyuto's comrades.

"Yo! ... Your the leader of the whatever squad right?" He asked while looking at him like he was looking at an insect.

Liyuto just resumed his crawling. He doesn't care anymore , He will use even his last drop of strength to get out of here. He knew he can't defeat that guy and he knew he can't escape but he will try to escape anyway.

He still wants to see his daughter and his wife. He also didn't want to die.

Also , He can't really stand up. He was shot to his knees so all he could do is really crawl away.

Helgear just looked at him with an amused expression before he raised his hand and gestured his comrades to kill him.

"Well , We already knew their location so no need to take him alive" He muttered with a casual expression.

Liyuto tried to take another step but ... It was his last.

His life flashed through his eyes and without even knowing that he died , The bullet passed through his brain.

He was dead.

* * *

Back on Flandre's side ...

"Scarlet-san , Please come with us! ... It's dangerous here!" Lina asked with a desperate look.

It was a minute ago when she got the message from her father. She tried to contact him but ... There is no response. In fact , She can't detect him anymore with her **[Message]**.

Lina was shaken. She was very worried about her father. Still , She will do her duty first before finding her father.

Her duty now is to evacuate her tribesmen and the vampires.

The elves created teleportation circles on their hometown. Those teleportation circles can transport them to their allied factions.

This is their path of escape. Of course , When they escaped , They will destroy the circle so that no one can pursue them.

This is how they survived from the humans since a hundred years. They always changed location.

Her only problem now is Flandre. They already saw how Flandre is very reluctant to go out faraway to her room.

"Aw ... But Onee-chan might come back here" Flandre said with a reluctant expression.

She still didn't know what's happening. She thought that there are no more enemies because she defeated them awhile ago.

"Please! ... I beg of you! , Come with us!" Lina cried with a desperate look.

They can't forcefully take her. They were afraid that she might go and make them explode like what she did to the humans awhile ago.

That's why they can only go and beg for her to come. The Vampire Princess won't be pleased if they didn't keep Flandre safe. She was the only Over God ranking they have.

Before Flandre could respond , She felt a lot of presences. She can smell their human blood.

It seems like some of those humans are approaching here while the others are going somewhere.

"Humans? ..." Flandre said with a curious expression.

"""""""""What!?"""""""" All of them said in unison and they became paralyzed.

"They're all over" Flandre said as she widened her hands to clearly tell them how large is it.

"T-this is bad! ... We can't get out!"

"We're done! , We doomed!"

"Ah ... This is over ..."

All of them panicked while some have a face like they resigned to their fates.

All of them here are females only because the male elves are killed. While they can also fight for themselves , They are not as strong as the guys.

Also , Fighting a group of humans is akin to suicide for them.

When Flandre saw their expression , She immediately jumps to the conclusion of "Oh , So their enemies?".

She looked at her room with a sad expression. She didn't want the others to die so she is thinking of coming with them.

Well , She also thought of letting them leave her alone but she is worried what would happen if she didn't come with them.

Flandre is not smart but she is also not an idiot. While she didn't know a lot of things about how the world works , She still knew about something. She didn't stay inside her room without doing something.

She already predicted the most obvious thing that would happen. That is , They would be attack again.

Also , Because they were surrounded , She knew that these girls can't get out of here. She knew because she already saw how they were quickly defeated by the eight men group awhile ago.

'Onee-chan would get angry but ... My friends will get in trouble if I leave them alone' She thought with a troubled look.

"Please , Come with us!" Lina begged with tears coming from her eyes.

She wanted to get out of here along with her comrades and allies. She wanted to but she knew it was impossible.

Their only hope is Flandre. She is the one who can kill someone who is more stronger than her.

Flandre looked at her for awhile before she finally resolved herself.

"Okay ..." She said with a slight nervous tone.

All of them brightened up when they heard her response. They immediately scrambled back together before immediately opening the door.

"Then , Please let us go quickly!" Lina said with a hasty tone.

They can't use the circle besides them because it was still incomplete so they'll breakthrough here.

The vampires immediately destroyed the elaborate circle on the ground while the elves are preparing their weapons. Some are giving a quick prayer for their dead comrades.

"Okay ... Let's go ..." Flandre said with a reluctant expression.

They quickly finished their works and goes on their way out of here. Flandre reluctantly looked at her room before she face to the front.

Their escape begins here.

 ****End of Chapter 6****

* * *

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 248)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 2,480/2,480]**  
 **[MP : 248,000/248,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 2,443/2,480]**

 **Next Level : 12,534**  
 **Skill Points : 2,480**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 4,960(20)**  
 **Endurance : 744(3)**  
 **Agility : 7,440(30)**  
 **Magic : 24,800(100)**  
 **Resist : 12,400(50)**  
 **Luck : 1,736(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [High Speed Mana Regeneration] [Super Speed Health Regeneration] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Supreme Magic Resistance] [Advanced Physical Resistance] [Night Dweller] [Explosion Magic] [Destruction Magic] [Genocide Magic] [Annihilation Magic] [Ender Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Intermediate Magic Familiarity] [Intermediate Magic Manipulation] [Intermediate Magic Composition] [Intermediate Magic Coating] [Intermediate Presence Perception] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [Language Comprehension] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity] [Miscellaneous Magic] [Vampiric Sense] [Day Walker] [Greater Evasion] [Intermediate Pain Resistance] [Stealth Detection] [Magical Essence Perception] [Spiritual Essence Perception] [Intermediate Fire Resistance] [Intermediate Ice Resistance] [Intermediate Cold Resistance] [Intermediate Burn Resistance] [Intermediate Poison Resistance] [Advanced Fear Resistance] [Death Resistance] [Spiritual Resistance] [Compulsion Resistance]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker] [Existence Deleter]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **(Skill Info)**

 **[Health Regeneration] (Upgradeable Skill)**

 **Regenerates HP at a fixed interval. Upgraded versions are more faster.**

 **These are the effects of each version :**

 **Normal : Recovers 1% HP every 2 seconds. (Normal Skill)**  
 **High Speed : Recovers 1% HP every 1 second. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Super Speed : Recovers 1% HP every 0.1 second. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Hyper Speed : Recovers 2% HP every 0.1 second. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Light Speed : Recovers 5% HP every 0.1 second. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **God Speed : Recovers 10% HP every 0.1 second. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Time Speed : Recovers 10% HP every 0.01 second. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Instant : Recovers 100% HP every 0.01 second. (Universal Skill)**

 **[Mana Regeneration] (Upgradeable Skill)**

 **Regenerates MP at a fixed interval. Upgraded versions are more faster.**

 **These are the effects of each version :**

 **Normal : Recovers 1% MP every 2 seconds. (Normal Skill)**  
 **High Speed : Recovers 1% MP every 1 second. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Super Speed : Recovers 1% MP every 0.1 second. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Hyper Speed : Recovers 2% MP every 0.1 second. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Light Speed : Recovers 5% MP every 0.1 second. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **God Speed : Recovers 10% MP every 0.1 second. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Time Speed : Recovers 10% MP every 0.01 second. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Instant : Recovers 100% MP every 0.01 second. (Universal Skill)**

 **[Stamina Regeneration] (Upgradeable Skill)**

 **Regenerates Stamina at a fixed interval. Upgraded versions are more faster.**

 **These are the effects of each version :**

 **Normal : Recovers 1% Stamina every 2 seconds. (Normal Skill)**  
 **High Speed : Recovers 1% Stamina every 1 second. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Super Speed : Recovers 1% Stamina every 0.1 second. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Hyper Speed : Recovers 2% Stamina every 0.1 second. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Light Speed : Recovers 5% Stamina every 0.1 second. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **God Speed : Recovers 10% Stamina every 0.1 second. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Time Speed : Recovers 10% Stamina every 0.01 second. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Instant : Recovers 100% Stamina every 0.01 second. (Universal Skill)**

 **(Title Info)**

 **[Ancient Vampire] (Special Title)**

 **A title acquired to vampires who lives 300+ years.**

 **Vampiric abilities became more easier to be learned. Doubles the effect of [Night Dweller] and [Blood Pact]. Learning Heresy Magic Series and Vampiric Magic Series became more faster and easier.**

 **[Eternal Young] (Special Title)**

 **A title acquired to those who have [Eternal Youth].**

 **Immune to anything that can hasten aging.**

 **[Ruthless One] (Common Title)**

 **A title acquired to those who killed anyone on sight even if they are not on battle.**

 **Killing someone gives 100% more EXP.**

 **A/N**

 **Helgear? ... Too strong? ... Not really. Flandre can ignore level and status difference with her literal destruction skill.**

 **Again , I am copying this on my notebook. I didn't change the events there and just added my explanations here. That's why , It looks like the events are too fast.**

 **Okay , That's all ...**

 **~ Levelgap**


	9. Chapter 7

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Touhou Project Series is owned by ZUN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Bloody Escape Route**

On the Forest of Scep'lapcius , Arcadia ...

"This is bad! ... Prius is under attack!"

"The town of Elune is under siege!"

"Oh no! We can't contact the people on Cedran!"

"The people from Yarief are surrounded!"

"We can't help them for now! , We're still surrounded here!"

Various elder elves from different tribes yelled to each other with their varied expression of fear , nervous , and seriousness. They were contacted by a certain knight leader before the human invasion begins.

The places they said awhile ago are all the hometowns of the Elven Community.

Prius is the hometown of the Vermillion Tribe , Elune is the hometown of the Elfa Tribe , Cedran is the hometown of Sylvanas Tribe , and Yarief is the hometown of the Yriaf Tribe.

All of it were being invaded.

They don't know how it happened , The humans just appeared out of nowhere.

They knew they are close but they are still too far on their territory but ... On a moment , They immediately became too close.

It was too sudden. It was like they teleported.

But it was impossible because this place was hidden for a hundred years. Humans can't just find them like that.

Still , The cruel truth is on their front. They are being invaded from the one who they're running away to survive.

The five elder chiefs of each tribe were already on the move. The Sylvanas Tribe mostly because she can't contact her tribesman on the other side.

"Were going to evacuate our tribesmen! , Let's meet up on the Ysonpoop Tomb City!" The chief of Yriaf yelled before going to the transport circle.

"I'll go now , Scep'lacius ... Be careful" The chief of Vermillion , Asfolia Yumel Vermillion , Said as she steps towards the transport circle.

"Vermillion ... If possible , Secure that vampire" The chief of Scep'lapcius , Sana Shiron Scep'lapcius , Said while looking at her seriously.

Asfolia nodded before jumping on the circle.

The other elder chiefs also jumped on the transport circle.

The elder elves who are on this place were still panicking , Making the elder chief of Scep'lapcius to sigh before looking at her front with a glare.

"All of you! , Are you gonna dawdle there like that!? ... Take action now!" She roared with an angry look.

All of them stopped before they immediately composed and said """"""Yes!"""""" In unison.

All of them go out of this room. After that , Sana sighed before walking towards her room.

On her room , Her equipment which were left by the Elven Goddess was there , Waiting to be used by someone.

"It seems like these treasures will have the spotlight" She said before making a small wry smile.

* * *

Flandre and the others are now going to breakthrough the crowd to go to Lina's hometown , Prius.

To do this , Flandre must kill all the enemies who would block them. This is because Flandre is the only one who could fight an enemy more stronger than her.

The elves and vampires here , Including Lina , Have very few skills and their status are too average. They are more weak than Liyuto who is an Average ranking high elf.

That's why , They could only hope that Flandre could defeat anyone.

They also contacted the other allied factions using the Grade 4 Miscellaneous Magic **[Message]**. They can't really participate because even them is hiding with the humans. Also , They are busy to the other humans who seems to be getting closer to them.

The elves can only fend for themselves.

Flandre wanted to fly but because the elves can't fly , She didn't do it.

While they are walking quickly , Flandre felt some presence became too close at them.

The others seems to perceived them.

The enemies revealed themselves. They are human adventurers.

The adventurers whistled when they saw the all female group of Non-humans.

'Bad guys!' Flandre thought when she saw smell an unpleasant smell on their blood.

The human group's mage seems like he is going to use a magic. Flandre won't let them though.

"Why there are a lot of bad guys here?" Flandre asked with a curious expression as she summon her weapon.

Flandre could smell most of the people on the proximity of her presence perception. While the smell have some resemblance to Marisa and Reimu's blood , All of them have this unpleasant smell that will make even Flandre irritated.

She saw them as bad guys because they have the same smell as the first enemies she fought awhile ago.

"Okay guys , Get working! ... Well have a lot of money on them!" One man said as he lick his lips.

The mage stretched his hand to their direction but ...

Swiiish-!

He was shot by a mysterious energy that was pretty too fast for their eyes.

That shot was a Danmaku that came from Flandre's hand. This Danmaku is possible because she have **[Intermediate Magic Composition]** , **[Intermediate Magic Manipulation]** , and **[Vampiric Magic]**.

Magic Composition skill enables the user to release the unseen energies or use the concept to the physical world. The user can pick one or more magic system to compose on reality. Higher level of Magic Composition makes the user create or realise the element or concept more faster.

Magic Manipulation skill enables the user to freely control the release energy or manipulate the used concept. Higher level of Magic Manipulation makes the user manipulate the element or concept more efficiently.

Vampiric Magic is the Level 1 Magic System of the Vampiric Magic Series. This magic enables the user to use the Negative Life Essence or also known as False Energy as a medium to create a phenomenon known as magic.

Yes , Magic System just doesn't only use Mana as a medium for using magic. There are different forms of mediums that can be used to create the phenomenon on the world.

Like for example , While Black Magic uses Mana to manipulate it , Some forms of magic system uses other kinds of medium to be able to use it. Like Explosion Magic which doesn't use Mana but instead , Use the explosive particles on the surroundings to compress on a certain area and then create a false Combustion Effect on that area that have the same effect as the true Combustion Effect. Or the Death Magic that can delete the living creature's Life Force by using the victims Life Force itself.

Like that , Different forms of energies or concepts can be used to create a phenomenon on the world.

Life Essence can be seen surrounding any single living planet. It was different from Life Force which can only be seen from living creatures living on a planet.

Without Life Essence , The world will die. Life Essence was needed to make the world survive.

Life Essence will recover overtime as long as nature and living things exists. Without these , Life Essence will be exhausted soon.

There are three types of Life Essence. Those are Positive , Neutral , and Negative Energy.

Positive Life Essence contains the True Energy of the world. This True Energy was the world's and nature's life itself. The world and the plants produced this energy inside it. Elementals and Fairies are mostly made of this essence.

Neutral Life Essence contains the Neutral Energy of the world. This Neutral Energy are those energies inside a living creature. When it was released , It can be converted to positive or negative depending on the source's soul.

Negative Life Essence contains the False Energy of the world. This False Energy are those energies released by the monsters and demonic beings. Undeads and evil souls are mostly made of this essence.

Vampiric Magic uses this Negative Life Essence. It was the magic for vampires.

Undead Magic is different from Vampiric Magic because Undead Magic uses Life Forces to create a false life(Necromancy).

Vampiric Magic was used to create a phenomenon by using this essence.

That's why , Flandre could use Danmaku by expending some of her MP.

She manipulated it to go through the enemy. The speed of her shot was also manipulated by her by spending more MP from it.

Truthfully , MP doesn't mean Mana Points. MP means Magic Points. It became Mana Points because of the popular belief of "Magic needs Mana" and "Mana can do everything".

That's why , It was mostly misinterpreted as Mana Points even though they are using other mediums to create an anomaly.

Anyway , The other saw how she shoot her magic to them so they tense up. It was too fast for them to evade.

Even though most of them are not mages , Composing and Manipulating the magic is more harder than how it was explained.

First , They should be familiar how that particular concept or energy works. Then , They should control the flow of that energy or concept to finally manipulate that magic.

It was like this , Composing a certain magic needs a certain amount of MP. Then , Forming the shape of that magic to the physical world needs another certain amount of MP. After that , They must spend more MP to control that magic to wherever they like. They can make it chase the enemy by expending more MP , Let it fly straight by expending more MP to throw it away , Make it explode by overloading it with MP , Etc.

That's just how hard it is to use magic. They mostly need the Magic Familiarity skill to make it easier to sense and even learn about the energies and concepts surrounding the whole universe.

Flandre easily manage to do it like she was throwing a rock.

Flandre sense other humans groups approaching their area.

"Umu ... I need to finish this" She said before staring at the group of adventurers.

The adventurers felt danger coming to them. They immediately felt their life in critical danger.

And true enough , When Flandre clenched her fist to the one in the middle , That man exploded literally.

Bugooom-!

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 248 - Level 253]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Water Resistance"]**_

""""Gaghk!?"""" All of them were blown away by the explosion because they were near at it.

Flandre focused her sight on the two men who were landing on the ground with their head first.

Without clenching her fist , She just willed it to destroy their existence.

The two exploded.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 253 - Level 257]**_  
 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 257 - Level 260]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Liquid Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Danger Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Water Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Water Resistance"]**_

The two landed on the ground with a thud. They tried to stand up but ... They won't be able to because Flandre instantly appeared besides them.

"Next ..." Flandre said with a childish voice as she swings down her weapon.

One of the man dodge while the other was too late and was easily decapitated.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 260 - Level 263]**_

Flandre changed the direction of her swing to the side , Hitting the man on his shoulders.

"Ugh!" The man cried in pain as he tried to stand up but ...

Swoosh-!

"Gwagh-!?" He was split into two by her follow up overhead slash.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 263 - Level 267]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Fire Magic"]**_

Flandre look at the mage who was trying to heal himself with his magic.

"Then last ..." Flandre muttered as she dashed through that man and she easily bisected him into two with a swing of her lance.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 267 - Level 269]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Charm Resistance"]**_

Lina can only looked at Flandre with an amazed look.

"She was really strong ... Even without status multiplier skills , She can still fight them like that" Lina said with an amazed expression.

The Status Multiplier Skills she is talking about are Status Correction Skills that will give a huge boosts to a person's status. Skills like **[Idaten]** that corrects the Agility Status of a person by 100x or **[Izanami]** that corrects the HP of a person by 100x are Status Correction Skills.

For example , The person have a random Agility growth of 1 ~ 9. If that person's level is 200 and he have the **[Idaten]** skill and his original Agility Status is 890 , The system will correct it by 100x. This means , On correction , His status will become 89,000 because it was multiplied by 100. His status growth is still the same 1 ~ 9 but it would be multiplied by 100x (Ex : From 1 ~ 9 he got 3 points on a level up , The Status Correction Skill will multiply it by 100x , Making it 300 points).

Flandre didn't have any Status Correction Skills. This was because she is still not using her Skill Points to learn those skills. Well , She doesn't know how to use **[Show Status]**.

Status Correction Skills can't be learned automatically. Unless she got a title that will let her learn it by chance.

Humans goes on saving Skill Points to learn this Status Correction Skills to quickly become stronger. Even if it was too expensive , It was worth spending Skill Points for it.

But even though they have higher status than Flandre , Flandre can ignore it by destroying them completely with her Phantasmal and Unique Skills.

"Are we going?" Flandre asked as she looked at the elves.

She was just following them because she doesn't know anything the layout of this forest.

"Ah! ... Yes!" Lina immediately replied before she quickly stands up and leads them to her town.

Before they could go on though , Another group of humans appeared on their front.

"How can't I sense them!?" Lina said with a grimaced.

"Uuu ... There are too many of them ..." Flandre said with a pout.

The group of humans seems like they were going to say something but ...

"Scarlet-san , Were sorry to rely on you again but ... Please defeat them!" Lina urged her while feeling ashamed because she can't really help Flandre.

"... Okay!~" Flandre glance at her before she replied with a childish tone. 'Umu ... I am feeling something weird on my chest?' She thought with a curious expression.

Truthfully , This is the first time she was being relied on. That's why , She was feeling happy deep inside her. Though , She can't understand it for now.

She was always locked on her room so she didn't have any chance to be relied on.

She only smiled , Feeling excited at this new feeling.

"Okay ~ , Let's play a game ~~" Flandre said as she raised her spell card with an elated expression.

" **[Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」]** " Flandre declared her spell card.

Grade 1 Spell Card **[Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」]**. Flandre's First Spell Card that she created when she was still inside her room.

The spell was created to "Make the enemy walks to their mistake(Death)". A spell created specifically to play with the enemy's sense of direction.

With the spell declared , A lot of magic circles(Traps) appeared on the surroundings of the human groups. Those circles are moving around them like it's making them lose concentration.

The adventurers were confused , They don't know what's gonna happen so they tried to move to another position.

Before they could try it though , The magic circles suddenly shoots Danmaku made by Negative Life Essence.

Unlike on Gensokyo where Danmaku was made by their own power that came from an unknown factor , Using Danmaku on this world is akin to using magic to this world.

In short , The appearance of the magic on the realm of Gensokyo and the appearance of the magic on this world are very different.

Negative Life Essence's color is red when it was seen by the naked eye. Using magic containing this essence are usually red.

That's why , Flandre's barrage of this spell became red spheres of compressed false energies instead of the usual blue circular Danmaku. Also , Because these are made of false energies , Living organisms who were hit by this will harm their physical body and their soul. There is also a chance that their physical body would become corrupted or their spiritual veins will be crippled.

Physical Body that became corrupted would destroy that body and mutates to become a false creature of this world known as monster.

When the spiritual veins became crippled , They won't be able to level up anymore and they can't use their magic anymore. They will also become weak to anything divine.

That was why , Being hit by this would become very dangerous. Also , Because Flandre's affinity is Destruction , This shots were laced by the "Concept of Destruction" that deals a very large damage to them when they are hit by this.

Yes , Spell Cards were fully covered by the users affinity. This is how the system reads the info because it have no knowledge about the Spell Card Rules and Danmaku.

That was why , People hit by this would surely die quickly.

The elves and the vampires along with her panicked and tried to dodge the rain of false energies that shoots through the enemy. When they were hit though , It only passed through them.

This is because Spell Cards will passed through the people who was considered by the system as the user's allies.

The enemies who were hit by this were alive for a short while before they collapse on the ground with some of them coughing mouthful of bloods while their bodies became somewhat weird.

They tried to dodge the bullets but they don't know where to dodge because almost all the directions are full of circles shooting them.

They were trapped like that.

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 269 - Level 289]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Stamina Regeneration"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Paralyze Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Sleep Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Poison Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Poison Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Death Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Death Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Compulsion Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Compulsion Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skills "Advanced Fear Resistance" , "Advanced Poison Resistance" , "Intermediate Compulsion Resistance" , "Intermediate Burn Resistance" , "Intermediate Cold Resistance" , "Paralyze Resistance" , "Sleep Resistance" , and "Charm Resistance" have merged to become "Intermediate Abnormal Condition Resistance"]**_

She just ignored that message and tried to asked them if they are going to continue walking when she felt a lot of presences on their surroundings.

Because her Spell Card is still on effect , The magic circles surrounded the enemies and then shoots them all.

Flandre's Spell Card's duration is equal to her MP reserves. This means 1 MP is equals to 1 second. Because her total MP awhile ago is 248,000 , The total duration of her Spell Card is 248,000 seconds.

Also , Her Spell Card is still active because the system didn't acknowledged the battle as finished.

That's why , The humans there can only curse the system for not making the battle as finished.

All of them died.

* * *

 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 289 - Level 506]**_  
 _ **[You acquired bonus experience points]**_  
 _ **[You have leveled up. Level 506 - Level 788]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Magma Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Mantle Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Blood Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Crimson Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Scarlet Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Hell Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Heresy Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Undead Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Taboo Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Demonic Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Satanic Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Black Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Arcane Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Corrosion Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Death Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Magma Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Mantle Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "White Magic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Light Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Holy Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Black Magic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Arcane Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Shadow Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Dark Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Deep Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Vampiric Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Blood Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Crimson Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Scarlet Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Hell Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Heresy Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Undead Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Taboo Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Demonic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Satanic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Mental Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Entity Perception"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Life Essence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Anomaly Perception"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Flickering Movement"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Space Grasp"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Ground Shrink"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Anti-Personnel Simulation"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Projectile Protection"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Melee Protection"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Prediction"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Athleticism"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Melee Proficiency"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "MP Cost Reduction"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Strength"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Endurance"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Speed"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Magic"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Resist"]**_  
 _ **[You learned "Luck"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Abnormal Condition Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Abnormal Condition Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Advanced Physical Resistance" has upgraded into "Extreme Physical Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Supreme Magic Resistance" has upgraded into "Overwhelming Magic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Spiritual Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Spiritual Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Mental Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Mental Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Super Speed Health Regeneration" has upgraded into "Hyper Speed Health Regeneration"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "High Speed Mana Regeneration" has upgraded into "Super Speed Mana Regeneration"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Stamina Regeneration" has upgraded into "High Speed Stamina Regeneration"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Presence Perception" has upgraded into "Advanced Presence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Magical Essence Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Magic Essence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Spiritual Essence Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Spiritual Essence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Life Essence Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Life Essence Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Stealth Detection" has upgraded into "Intermediate Stealth Detection"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Danger Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Danger Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Anomaly Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Anomaly Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Entity Perception" has upgraded into "Intermediate Entity Perception"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Anti-Personnel Simulation" has upgraded into "Intermediate Anti-Personnel Simulation"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Space Grasp" has upgraded into "Intermediate Space Grasp"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Pain Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Pain Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Advanced Pain Resistance" has upgraded into "Extreme Pain Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Death Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Death Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Magic Composition" has upgraded into "Advanced Magic Composition"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Magic Manipulation" has upgraded into "Advanced Magic Manipulation"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Magic Familiarity" has upgraded into "Advanced Magic Familiarity"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Magic Coating" has upgraded into "Advanced Magic Coating"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Vampiric Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Vampiric Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Vampiric Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Vampiric Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Blood Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Blood Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Blood Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Blood Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Crimson Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Crimson Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Scarlet Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Scarlet Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Heresy Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Heresy Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Heresy Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Heresy Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Undead Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Undead Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Intermediate Undead Resistance" has upgraded into "Advanced Undead Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Taboo Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Taboo Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Demonic Resistance" has upgraded into "Intermediate Demonic Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Strength" has upgraded into "Greater Strength"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Endurance" has upgraded into "Greater Endurance"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Speed" has upgraded into "Greater Speed"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Magic" has upgraded into "Greater Magic"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Resist" has upgraded into "Greater Resist"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Luck" has upgraded into "Greater Luck"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Greater Evasion" has upgraded into "Super Evasion"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Prediction" has upgraded into "Intermediate Prediction"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Athleticism" has upgraded into "Intermediate Athleticism"]**_  
 _ **[Your skill "Melee Proficiency" has upgraded into "Intermediate Melee Proficiency"]**_  
 _ **[Your skills "Black Magic Resistance" , "White Magic Resistance" , "Light Resistance" , "Shadow Resistance" , "Dark Resistance" , "Intermediate Fire Resistance" , "Magma Resistance" , "Intermediate Water Resistance" , and "Intermediate Ice Resistance" have merged to become "Intermediate Elemental Resistance"]**_  
 _ **[You acquired the title "One Man Army"]**_  
 _ **[You acquired the title "Protector"]**_  
 _ **[You acquired the title "Demon King of Scarlet Devil Mansion"]**_  
 _ **[You acquired the title "Vampire Princess"]**_  
 _ **[You acquired the title "Dead End"]**_  
 _ **[You killed a total of 168 enemies. Excess Lives "16"]**_

Flandre just ignored those messages resounding on her ears and also the message window on her front while she was looking at the whole surroundings , Making sure that there are no more enemies.

"Hmm ... No more baddies!" She said with an energetic tone as she turn to her allies.

Lina , Her elven group , and the three vampires can only looked at the surroundings with a dumbstruck look.

The whole place became a wreck. The trees which are hit by the barrages awhile ago became a wreck , There are small black craters everywhere , Some places are burning due to unknown reason , and a lot of dead nearly mutated human corpses are scattered everywhere.

The battle was finished in less than 10 minutes. All the people nearby heard the commotion so they tried to go here but they were suddenly surrounded by a lot of magic circles and they were rained barrages by it.

They died , They didn't got a glance just who the hell are their killer.

Those who managed to arrived at Flandre's position were killed by her Laevateinn.

They became free food(EXP) for Flandre.

"She really is an Over God ranking ..." Lina said with a still shocked expression.

Flandre smiled at them with an innocent expression.

"Shall we get going?~" She asked with a smile.

* * *

When Asfolia arrived at Prius Town , She widened her eyes in surprised on the scenery.

The place was on fire , Thousands of fully armed mens are burning the trees like they are burning some waste.

All elven houses are always on top of the tree , That's why , Burning the trees is the predictable move the invaders would do.

Of course , The trees were enchanted with Anti-Fire Barrier and any fire resistant enchantments. Still , That's not enough from the humans who are said to be supported by the vassal of gods and the gods themselves.

The Vermillion Tribe tried to repel them by shooting them or jumping at them with their swords raised but all of it are futile. The humans easily handled the male elves by burning , electrifying , or freezing them and making the female elves became unconscious.

The Vermillion Tribe are specialized on fighting head-on with skills alone. They are an all-rounder who can do a lot of things , Just like their god , Elise Vermillion.

Still , The level and the status difference are just too much. It was like an ant trying to pick a fight on a lion.

The non-combatants from them are evacuating through the use of Teleportation Circles. They already told this to the Undead Community from the Ysonpoop Tomb City so they were already prepared for the evacuees that will teleport there.

The elven warriors , even if they were overwhelmed , are trying to buy even a little time to let the civilian elves evacuate.

Asfolia will also do just that. She won't let her tribesmen become a victim to this people.

Asfolia looked at the surrounding humans before she finally see an eye catching person.

That person have long ash gray hair and his blue eyes are sharp like a knife. Still , He have this carefree smile that seems out-of-place to his serious looking face.

Asfolia squinted her gaze to him.

"Helgear ... Then the other heroes are here ..." Asfolia said with her brows furrowed. "Haaa ... It seems like I will either die here or become a mindless slave" She sighed before saying it as she patted the thin rapier on her waist. "I still have this treasure bestowed to us by our god so ... I hope I win?" She said with a wry smile. She even questioned herself if she could win this.

Still , That's the only thing she could do now. Because this is a sudden attack from the Asterisk Empire , She can only go and let her tribesmen escape first before she herself escapes.

"Here I go ..." She said in a monotone as she jumped towards them.

The battle is just beginning ...

 ****End of Chapter 7****

* * *

 **Flandre Scarlet (Vampire 「Unknown Breed」)**  
 **(Level 788)**

 **Gender : Female**  
 **Age : 507**  
 **Affinity : Destruction**

 **[HP : 7,880/7,880]**  
 **[MP : 788,000/788,000]**  
 **[Stamina : 7,880/7,880]**

 **Next Level : 56,909**  
 **Skill Points : 7,880**

 **Status :**

 **Strength : 15,760(20)**  
 **Endurance : 2,364(3)**  
 **Agility : 23,640(30)**  
 **Magic : 78,800(100)**  
 **Resist : 39,400(50)**  
 **Luck : 5,516(7)**

 **Abilities :**

 **[Destruction Eye 「Catadioptric」] [Absolute Destruction 「Destroy Anything」] [Unknown Rule 「Spell Card Rules」] [MP Cost Reduction (New)] [Super Speed Mana Regeneration (New)] [Hyper Speed Health Regeneration (New)] [High Speed Stamina Regeneration (New)] [Eternal Youth] [Vampiric Strength] [Vampiric Sense] [Day Walker] [Night Dweller] [Blood Pact] [Blood Contract] [Extreme Pain Resistance (New)] [Overwhelming Magic Resistance (New)] [Extreme Physical Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Spiritual Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Mental Resistance (New)] [Advanced Abnormal Condition Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Elemental Resistance (New)] [Miscellaneous Magic] [Fire Magic (New)] [Magma Magic (New)] [Mantle Magic (New)] [Heresy Magic (New)] [Undead Magic (New)] [Taboo Magic (New)] [Demonic Magic (New)] [Satanic Magic (New)] [Black Magic (New)] [Arcane Magic (New)] [Corrosion Magic (New)] [Death Magic (New)] [Explosion Magic] [Destruction Magic] [Genocide Magic] [Annihilation Magic] [Ender Magic] [Vampiric Magic] [Blood Magic (New)] [Crimson Magic (New)] [Scarlet Magic (New)] [Hell Magic (New)] [Advanced Magic Familiarity (New)] [Advanced Magic Manipulation (New)] [Advanced Magic Composition (New)] [Advanced Magic Coating (New)] [Intermediate Stealth Detection (New)] [Intermediate Danger Perception (New)] [Intermediate Anomaly Perception (New)] [Intermediate Entity Perception (New)] [Intermediate Magical Essence Perception (New)] [Intermediate Spiritual Essence Perception (New)] [Intermediate Life Essence Perception (New)] [Advanced Presence Perception (New)] [Language Comprehension] [Mantle Resistance (New)] [Liquid Resistance (New)] [Holy Resistance (New)] [Deep Resistance (New)] [Advanced Vampiric Resistance (New)] [Advanced Blood Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Crimson Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Scarlet Resistance (New)] [Hell Resistance (New)] [Advanced Heresy Resistance (New)] [Advanced Undead Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Taboo Resistance (New)] [Intermediate Demonic Resistance (New)] [Satanic Resistance (New)] [Explosion Nullity] [Destruction Nullity] [Genocide Nullity] [Annihilation Nullity] [Ender Nullity] [Advanced Death Resistance (New)] [Greater Strength (New)] [Greater Endurance (New)] [Greater Speed (New)] [Greater Magic (New)] [Greater Resist (New)] [Greater Luck (New)] [Super Evasion (New)] [Flickering Movement (New)] [Ground Shrink (New)] [Intermediate Anti-Personnel Simulation (New)] [Intermediate Space Grasp (New)] [Intermediate Prediction (New)] [Intermediate Athleticism (New)] [Intermediate Melee Proficiency (New)]**

 **Titles :**

 **[Little Sister of the Devil] [Fantasy Residence 「Gensokyo」] [Ancient Vampire] [Eternal Young] [Destroyer of Everything] [Ruthless One] [Blood Sucker] [Innocent Child] [Heartbreaker] [Existence Deleter] [One Man Army (New)] [Protector (New)] [Demon King of Scarlet Devil Mansion (New)] [Vampire Princess (New)] [Dead End (New)]**

 **Notable Possessions :**

 **[Demon Lance 「Laevateinn」] [Unknown Card 「Spell Card」]**

 **Risk Rating : Over God**

 **(Skill Info)**

 **[Magic Composition] (Upgradeable Skill)**

 **Enables a person to form a magic by using any kinds of medium surrounding him/her. Upgraded versions makes forming magic more faster.**

 **Normal : Use anything to form a magic. (Normal Skill)**  
 **Intermediate : Magic composition speed x2. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Advanced : Magic composition speed x5. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Extreme : Magic composition speed x10. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Supreme : Magic composition speed x20. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **Overwhelming : Magic composition speed x50. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Absurd : Magic composition speed x100. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Exaggerated : Magic composition speed x1,000. (Universal Skill)**  
 **Phantasmal : Instant magic composition. (Phantasmal Skill)**

 **[Magic Manipulation]**

 **Enables a person to manipulate an element. Upgraded versions are more easier and efficient.**

 **Normal : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. Drains MP. (Normal Skill)**  
 **Intermediate : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 30%. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Advanced : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 40%. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Extreme : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 50%. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Supreme : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 60%. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **Overwhelming : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 70%. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Absurd : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 80%. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Exaggerated : Manipulate the formed magic using MP while concentrating. MP drain reduced by 90%. (Universal Skill)**  
 **Phantasmal : Manipulate the formed magic through will without using MP. No MP drain. (Phantasmal Skill)**

 **[Magic Familiarity]**

 **Enables a person to sense the concept and magical properties of the world. Upgraded version makes identifying and knowing the magic properties more easier and faster.**

 **Normal : Sense anything and it's movements by concentrating too hard. (Normal Skill)**  
 **Intermediate : Sense anything and it's movements by concentrating on one point. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Advanced : Sense anything and it's movements by concentrating on the surroundings. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Extreme : Sense anything and it's movements by looking. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Supreme : Sense anything and it's movements by smell. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **Overwhelming : Sense anything and it's movements by contact. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Absurd : Sense anything and it's movements by feeling it. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Exaggerated : Sense anything and it's movements by just closing your eyes. (Universal Skill)**  
 **Phantasmal : Sense everything and anything. (Phantasmal Skill)**

 **[Magic Coating]**

 **Covers the user with Mana. MP will decrease each time the user was hit by any forms of attack. Upgraded versions saves more MP.**

 **Normal : Covers the whole body with magic. (Normal Skill)**  
 **Intermediate : MP decreased is divided by 2. (Rare Skill)**  
 **Advanced : MP decreased is divided by 4. (Super Rare Skill)**  
 **Extreme : MP decreased is divided by 8. (Ultra Rare Skill)**  
 **Supreme : MP decreased is divided by 16. (Mythical Skill)**  
 **Overwhelming : MP decreased is divided by 32. (Legendary Skill)**  
 **Absurd : MP decreased is divided by 64. (Godly Skill)**  
 **Exaggerated : MP decreased is divided by 128. (Universal Skill)**  
 **Phantasmal : MP decreased is divided by 256. (Phantasmal Skill)**

 **(Title Info)**

 **[Blood Sucker] (Normal Title)**

 **The title given to those who drinks blood directly to a living creature.**

 **Vampiric Magic Series became 100% more faster to learn.**

 **[Innocent Child] (Normal Title)**

 **The title given to those who didn't know anything about the world even though they were adult already.**

 **Charm and Sleep Resistances are easier to be learned. Increased Charisma by 100%.**

 **[Heartbreaker] (Normal Title)**

 **The title given to those who broke the hearts of many guys/girls.**

 **Increased Charisma by 200%.**

 **A/N**

 **I don't know what is happening here ... I didn't thought that there is that kind of explanation xD**

 **Anyway , I tweak some of those information ... But I think it still makes no sense :v**

 **Also , I repeatedly look at the notebook version and this version and yes ... The skill section on the notebook version is too messy and chaotic. It even have duplications and skills that are not meant to be there.**

 **That's why , I take the liberty of changing most of it. I hope I didn't miss anything xD**

 **~ Levelgap**


End file.
